Twist in time
by lindam2254
Summary: This is basically an small idea what came to me, while trying to figure out a plot to my sequel to the POTC series I wrote. So this is not necessarily the start of the sequel, but one possibility which route the story could take. So those who have not read my series, I recommend to check it out before reading this. More info inside... (Rated T for language).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello!**

**Okay, some of you my readers have asked me to make a sequel to my POTC story. I have answered to such requests that I will when I have an idea. Well I have gotten a small spark on inspiration, these 3 following chapters being the result of it, but I do not have a clear plot line made up. Not even close, and I don't know how long it will take to come up with something interesting. **

**But I thought of presenting these three chapters to you, who have read my first series. If you're interested, read and tell me what you think of this. Could this be the base of my sequel. or does it have some good in it? Some potential? **

**This is just a test, so I don't bother to edit these chaps into perfection. And the text is not perfect, as this is some kind of draft... But they shouldn't be unreadable! :)**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

**Prolog:**

Will turned in his back, surprisingly feeling quite lazy to get up that morning. His dreams had been more restless these past months, but last night he had slept like a log, nothing disturbing his sleep. And now as he laid on the bed his eyes closed, he felt himself very energetic. Happy. Not even any of those weird dreams he had been having appeared, but instead they had been replaced by much cherished flashbacks of the past. Will now smiled to himself as he thought the probable reason to his sudden calmness and feeling of satisfaction. Eve had come back to him last evening. After nearly seven months apart, she had finally returned to him.

Will let out a deep, indeed satisfied breath. He stretched himself, extending his arms and starting to smile again widely as his right hand groped the sheets, searching, trying to locate the familiar form of his sleeping loved one. His fingers slid around by his side to feel her there, close and with him, Will's intention being to close her finally into his arms on this all so perfect feeling morning after all those lonely ones he had spent waking up alone in his cabin.

His hand now swept over the spot next to him. But he then wrinkled his brows. She wasn't there. But as quickly as that feeling of sudden confusion had appeared, Will then felt something soft sweep over his face and smile rising back on his lips he lifted his hand, stroking the soft hair now brushing against him as he felt the soft lips kiss him. Oh, yes. He was in heaven again after these gloomy seven months not seeing Eve. But then he heard a knock from the door. And not a quiet one.

"Get up Will! You are still in bed and there is more work to be done than we have time!" annoyed male voice shouted, being hoarse due daily immense use of alcohol as Will heard the owner of it bang the door of his cabin. It made Will frown yet again even more confused. The voice was disturbingly familiar, but very odd to be heard in that place, in that situation.

_Mr. Brown?_ Will thought confused. _Why is he here?_

"Eve?" Will then called, still not opening his eyes as was pondering in confusion. "Have we made port to Port Royal?" The question felt very stupid and impossible to even to be considered as truth, especially when his their years were not yet up. But what else would explain that his old master would be banging at his cabin door?

The soft gentle touch vanished from Will's face, but he yet felt another kiss on his cheek. He not being able to do nothing but smile. And even in his utmost puzzlement Will then lifted himself halfway up, rubbing his eyes, until then felt weird weight on his chest, preventing him from sitting up. Frowning once more Will then finally opened his eyes, only to have them widen. He was staring straight into blue eyes. But not into right ones, as he noted himself to be staring at a cat instead of Eve, it sitting on his chest, letting out a low meow as saw him wake up. And it was not any random cat, but it was…

"Get out of that room now, or your pay shall be postponed for a month! I will not have such a slob as my apprentice!" the same irritated voice croaked, clearly suffering from hangover as yet another three louds bangs echoed from the door. Will blinked, whipping his head around. Eve was not in the bed. And rather… wasn't he. In the same bed he had fallen asleep into.

Will felt himself freeze for shock as he now turned around halfway in his old, small bed, noticing now that he was not indeed in the captain's cabin of the Flying Dutchman. But this was his old room back at Port Royal, which he had had during the time of eight years he had spent as Mr. Brown's apprentice. His eyes widened again as he gazed around in confusion, now sitting up and put his legs on the floor, seeing everything as it was the day he had last been there. The small writing desk, his bed and the bookshelf… Everything was at their place.

Will sat still, not understanding anything. Why in hell had he woken up in his old room in Port Royal? In a place he had not been in years, and further more have Mr. Brown shouting at him through the door, as if Will still were his apprentice. And this cat…

Will now turned his puzzled eyes to the grey cat who meowed again, starting to purr as climbed on his lap, his hand automatically starting to smooth her fur like every morning years back when he had lived in this room. This cat had always sneaked inside through the window, Will waking up pretty much always to the feeling of small cat paws striding on him and the furry tail sweeping over his face. Like now. And Will realized now that he had not felt Eve's lips on his own, but it had been this cat. Licking his face. Will frowned even deeper, once again staring at his changed surroundings in shock.

Why was he here and not aboard the Dutchman? With Eve and his crew. With his life and his ship? What… what was going on in here? As he touched the sheets and breathed the air, hearing the commotion of the streets, he knew this was reality. Or rather it felt like it. Smelled like it. Sounded like it. But how could this…

Will gasped out of his deep, confused thoughts as the loudest thud now shook his door. "Do you hear me? Get downstairs now! The ceremony of the next Commodore is this afternoon and you still have to finish the order of Governor Swann!" Mr. Brown bellowed now in slight fury, making Will gasp again. He froze once more, blinking in new confusion added to his already existing one. Ceremony? The new Commodore? A sword requested by… Governor Swann…

Will jumped on his feet, somewhat horrified realization hitting him as he gazed out of the window, indeed seeing the familiar scenery of the town Port Royal in front of his eyes. Will had… returned back. To the morning of Norrington's nomination as the next Commodore! Will had returned years to the past…

"Do I have to drag you out of there?! Hurry up or the lost money from the order will be paid by you!" Mr. Brown shouted now loudly. Still in slight shock Will gaped, stared out at the buildings spreading along the streets and gaped more, then answering.

"I come right down", he said, though in a daze. He heard a scoff as his master's steps started to walk down the steps back to the shop.

"Ungrateful lad he is. I took him in for the goodness of my heart and now he dares to slack work!" Will heard him slur to himself, an old feeling of annoyance returning into him. Will frowned bored.

"I wonder who was it always slacking work during these past years?" he questioned not particularly from no one. But then Will followed as the cat jumped on the floor too, purring some more as rubbed itself at his feet, before jumped on the window frame and vanished like always during mornings.

Will shook his head, leaning on the desk not understanding anything. What the hell? Was Eve pissed at him for something? Had it been she who had created this… _situation_ to pay back to him for something? No, it couldn't be. Eve had not been angry to him last evening. But rather… Will sighed. They both had missed each other and everything which had happened last evening between them was far from hate.

He started to act automatically, taking his vest from the chair and put it on, dressing himself and tied his hair back, walking to the door due old habit stuck in him throughout the years of work in the blacksmith shop. But his mind still went overboard due thoughts circling around only one question; Why the bloody hell was he back in time before all of that crap with Davy Jones and Beckett had happened? To the time when Will had had nothing to do with pirates? To the time he had not known any of the old tales and legends to be true. To the time when… he had not yet known Eve.

As Will walked down the familiar stairs thinking this, he felt a sudden sting of pain. Sting of longing. Then if he really was back in the past… He did not know Eve. And she did not know him. And so… she was gone. Will's squeezed the doorknob before habitually turning it and entering to the blacksmith's shop. As well it was as he recalled it. Fireplace situated on the right side of the room into the corner as the familiar grey donkey stood on Will's left side, looking up to him as he entered. Will couldn't stop gasping again.

Was this truly happening? Was he dreaming?

Will heard a cough. And as his eyes traveled to the right, he saw his mentor sit down to a chair, Will making annoyed face as saw him gulp down the last drops of the alcohol from the bottle he was holding. As he took yet another one, opening it, he directed a slight glare toward Will and swung the bottle remarkably so that some of its contents fell on the floor in an arch.

"Get on with it and don't just stand there! Get to work!" Mr. Brown exclaimed always so irritated and drank some more, Will letting out a sigh as his teacher then ignored him perfectly, dedicating his life to only his bottle as was his habit. Had been his habit for the past five years.

But Will then paused. Past five years? No, past five years he had spent as the captain of the Flying Dutchman. This craziness, whatever it was, was not true. It could not be true. Because there was no possible way that… Eve would not exist in his life all of a sudden. Will's gaze dropped as he sighed, walking to the sword retainer, pulling out the familiar thin rapier with the golden filigree on the handle. A sword he had made with his own hands…

Will examined it, turning it around and pulled out the blade from its sheath as he went through the memories of the nights he had been working on it in the past. It had been one of his best works… Wait, had been or would be? Honestly, Will did not know which, or what to think. And so he could not answer that question. Either he did not know what to do, so he figured as he knew this to be the day Jack would arrive in Port Royal, the day Norrington would be nominated as the new Commodore, he should just go along with it. As long as he would get more answers to why he was here and how. That was pretty much only thing he could do.

Will now heard a loud snore break the air and as he turned, he saw the familiar sight. His mentor of eight years passed out on the chair completely drunk, though it was still only morning. He sighed again, shoving the thin blade back in the sheath.

"Some people never change. Eve is right about that", Will muttered to himself bored. Until then took the still unfinished sword to his workplace, taking the blade out once more and started to work with it, completely habitually which Will noted in delight to go as smoothly as over five years ago. Well, some things never were forgotten it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I own only Eve, John and my other Oc's, as I also own my additions to the original plot. I do not own the original POTC.**

* * *

**What if**

Eve let out a deep, satisfied sigh as the surprisingly cool breeze air blew against her face, tugging her corkscrew curls behind her back. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet salty aroma of the open sea, listening to the waves hitting against the ship's bow and the distant scream of the seagulls. Until smile spread on her lips as she heard the familiar clomp of boots approach her, walking up the stairs to the upper deck and stopped next to her. Eve felt a hand circle around her and soft kiss being pressed on her right temple.

"What is my beautiful wife thinking?" John asked teasing, turning his head to look at Eve who now let out a new sigh and opened her eyes.

"Everything", she answered smiling, then looking down at the bundle in her arms. "But mostly… how happy I am right now, even I had my doubts about this."

"Doubts about me?" John asked. Eve rolled her eyes to his sarcasm.

"Well of course. After the Amen of the priest I have to put up with you the rest of my life", she answered. John narrowed his eyes.

"Same here."

John as well smirked as Eve hit him gently with her elbow. But he now rounded on the left side of Eve as then both of them gazed at their small son in Eve's arms, him starting to moan sleepily after being woken up from his dreams. Eve let out a low laugh as Jason blinked a little due the bright sunlight, until then saw her earring stick out of her hair and extended his tiny hand, starting to tug gently the green stone attached to the golden piece of jewelry. John extended his own hand and smoothed Jason's head.

"I can't believe it", he then stated, Eve giving him a lift of her left eyebrow looking questionable.

"What?" she asked John smiling at the baby.

"That we have created something so small and adorable… Something so… wonderful as him", John answered. But Eve then only sighed tired, faking a grimace.

"You mean a creature who takes all of our energy by keeping us awake during the nights and creaming just because he sees entertaining to torture his parents?" Eve questioned sarcastically, John sighing and rolling his eyes in turn though he was amused. Eve nodded, tilting her head.

"Yes well… If you call him adorable now when he's like that, then just wait when we have a teenager in our hands. Oh, I am not sure can I as his mother take it when the time comes…"

John actually turned a little thoughtful now. But then he smiled looking forward as leant his head on Eve's after seeing her as well faked concerned face.

"You can. You can take everything as that strong you are. You are a perfect mother, Eve", he answered. Eve dropped her gaze, feeling gentleness spread in her chest.

"There is no such thing as a perfect mother", she protested gently. "But I can always try, if you are there with me", she added smiling. John landed new kiss on her forehead.

"You know I will."

"You'd better. Because you know me that well to know that in other situation things would not look so good in your perspective."

"Yes, yes, I know my love. I know…"

"Land ho!" suddenly a voice cried out from the crow's nest and both Eve and John looked up, before they turned their gazed forward, seeing their destination finally in front of them. Port Royal.

Eve then sighed and felt nervousness come lurking inside of her. She turned her worried eyes to John. "Is this really a good idea?" she asked, John turning around to give her a questionable look.

"What do you mean?" he asked. But then after studying his wife's expression he then frowned. "Are you worried about…" he started, but didn't finish as saw Eve frown and glance toward the city.

"What if someone recognized me there?" she questioned, said the probability out loud which had haunted her ever since they had left from London to this voyage. "I mean… Isn't it too risky for me to go there? I am an outlaw, technically a pirate. And Port Royal is the safest city in these pirate waters, and is known of its strict policy when it comes to them. If someone were to know of me…"

"Eve", John interrupted Eve before she could start a nervous rant about her secret identity. He smiled to her encouragingly and placed his hands on her arms. "No one will know who you are. I admit I was worried of this myself, but how could we have said no and not attend, when James is to be promoted to such important application as Commodore? Especially when he himself asked us to attend."

Eve knew this to be true and she then just sighed deeper, looking away momentarily. "I know. But I am just… afraid. I feel as if… something were to go wrong", she confessed.

"Nothing will go wrong", John reassured gently, now taking Eve's left hand into his, lifting it and smoothed the round diamond ring on her finger while smiled, looking into Eve's eyes. "You are nothing but a noblewoman in these people's eyes. You are Countess Crooke, not a pirate or anything else, but a composed daughter of an aristocratic family. And because of that it would only be an insult for anyone to claim you as anything else than what you are. And even if someone _would_ recognize you and dare to call you a pirate… I would make sure that man would hang for dishonoring you. My wife."

Eve examined John, who now had somewhat mischievous look on his face. Eve sighed once more, shaking her head. But then she stared into John's eyes letting out a low chuckle. "Alright", she agreed. "I will do this. For you. My _husband_."

John grinned, now pulling Eve close to himself and gave her a flirtatious smirk. "It sounds so alluring when you say it out loud", he teased, kissing Eve on the lips. He felt Eve sigh the fourth time and she separated from him, narrowing her eyes as glanced at the once again sleeping baby.

"Not with the baby, idiot", she muttered, John smirking again.

"It's fine. He's asleep anyway. I can have his mother now all to myself…"

"What a father of the year you are, John."

John let out a laugh as he then stepped back, turning to follow with Eve as their ship, Interceptor glided through the water in slow pace, approaching the docks of Port Royal.

After twenty minutes the ship had docked and small group of servants boarded, being sent to fetch Count and Countess Crooke's belongings to be brought to the house of their master Governor Swann, who had promised to give them a place to stay during their visit in Port Royal. John had told Eve he had never met the said man himself, but James had told him to be a great man and would be more than happy to accommodate the young couple to his residence.

John ushered Eve before him to the pier, where then they saw a small group of Navy officers walk toward them, at the lead walking a familiar man to both of them. James Norrington grinned as he saw his dear friend with his wife to step out of the ship as him men then halted to wait a little farther away, James and John meeting to receive each other, first shaking hands. But then Eve smiled as saw them laugh a little and hug each other companionably.

"It's good to see you old friend!" James greeted still smiling widely, as he and John shook hands once more. Eve stepped behind her husband as John nodded, smiling as widely.

"You too James. And I see you are doing well for a man who is about to be promoted", he answered. "Well, today is the big day huh?"

James smiled also nodding. "Yes as it happens. I expected you to arrive yesterday, but am glad you have made it in time", he answered. But then his gaze turned to Eve who smiled to him. James now stepped forth and bowed to her, taking her hand.

"My lady Evelyn", he greeted, landing a polite kiss on Eve's palm smiling. "How do you do? I hope you have not gotten weary after such a long journey behind you all the way from London."

Eve shook her head, as well smiling politely and nodded her head. "I am well and not weary at all. I love sailing even long distances. Fresh air is always good for health, and it was worth it to get here on time to attend your ceremony James."

James nodded his thanks, then straightening from his bow. "I am pleased to hear you are well. And this must be your small son? Jason?" James now leant a little forward to gaze at the small child in Eve's arms smiling, as Jason pushed his hands out of the blanket Eve had placed him in and let out a yawn. Eve directed a quick smile at her son, nodding.

"He is."

"Well, he certainly is very handsome lad. Comes to his father", James noted smirking, looking up to John who exchanged a look with him. But John then directed amused look at Eve.

"But has his mother's personality", he joked, Eve staring forward bored for a moment until lifted the same brow at him as always when she was pissed. Both of the men laughed.

"You should not have any complaint. It was you who decided to marry me", Eve shot back, giving now John a remarkable amused loo. But he only shook his head, pressing closer.

"Indeed. And I wouldn't have any other woman than you…" he answered, leaning even closer as Eve gave him slight narrowed look though smiled, James then waking their attention after shaking his head a shadow of smile twitching his lips.

"Alright now, what do you say if I'll take you to Governor Swann's residence?" he questioned. "As you did arrive not until today, you must want to rest before the ceremony."

"Oh yes, you are right", John agreed now straightening. "But you shall take us, James?"

"Yes, I figured as it was indeed me who asked you to attend, it would only be just for me to come and greet you."

"Then lead the way."

"I shall."

The servants and James' men now started to carry Eve and John's trunks and other belongings to the carriage, waiting at them at the end of the pier. John and Eve of course started to follow the men, but as Eve let her eyes wander around the city and the ships docked to the harbor, she then spotted the most peculiar sight on her left. Which made her stop for utmost confusion.

Eve and many other pairs of eyes were now following around the docks as a man, peculiar looking man with dreadlocks and tricorne hat on his head was standing on the mast of a small ship. But which had sank almost completely underwater as it moved toward the docks. But still Eve watched in awe as he rode the ship, standing straight, gazing in front of him as then just before the ship was submerged the man lifted his leg, landing now perfectly safe on the pier. And immediately started to walk forward along it, as if not even noticing his boat to have sunk. Eve frowned in astonishment. Who was that man?

"Eve?" John's voice then snapped Eve out of her wonder and she turned, seeing John stand a little farther away, staring at her himself wondering. James walked back toward them.

"Is everything alright, Evelyn?" he asked as well, eyeing at the young woman, who had paused on her spot now blinking a bit dazed until smiled.

"Yes, is everything well my love?" John asked, coming to Eve's side looking suddenly worried, examining her. "Do you feel dizzy? It must be the sun…"

Eve then snorted and shook her head, starting to walk. "Oh please John! You do not have to hover over me! It has already been three months since I gave birth to our son and am perfectly fine. You still worry too much…"

John froze momentarily as saw the shake of head which Eve gave him until walked forward, passing James who sent amused look after her. James smirked.

"His mother's personality?" he questioned, John starting to smile and nodded. "Then you are up to very enduring life with both of them, my friend."

John shared a laugh with James as they continued their walk forward, John then eyeing Eve from behind as she gazed at the ships they passed. "Wouldn't that only suit me as a man who has gone through a strict military training?" he joked, James nodding as lifted his brows amused. But John's expression then softened with a smile. "No. I feel that my life shall be only a dream from this day onwards."

John and Eve were brought to Governor Swann's residence by James' carriage. And as he helped Eve down the small steps, she lifted her eyes to gaze at the house carefully. Yes. Governor Swann was a rich man.

"Here we are", James stated, as well eyeing the house a little until looked at Eve. "Governor Swann has a daughter, Elizabeth, and she is around your age Evelyn. So you will have some company when your husband would possibly be away, I reckon."

Eve met James' eyes surprised a little, but she now detected a warm flicker in them due the mention of the daughter of the Governor. Having a realization Eve lifted her brows, but then nodded with a smile and looked at the house again. "Good to know. Though as long as Jason is with me I shall _never_ be alone in 18 years."

As if agreeing Jason then let out a small yelp, Eve smiling down at him and rocked him a little as again looked at the house, once more letting her eyes sweep over it. But then the doors were opened and more servants came to receive the guests, James now bowing to her.

"Well, I must leave now. I hope you can settle in and we see each other soon this afternoon", he said, Eve smiling and she turned, making a small curtsey.

"We shall, James. Have a nice day", she answered as James gave her another polite kiss on her palm. James nodded, then turning to John and said his short goodbyes before entered back to the carriage, then leaving through the gates.

The servants started to carry the trunks inside as Eve let out a deep sigh. Here they went.

"Is the Governor home?" John asked from one of the servants, Eve turning her attention to him.

"Yes Sir. He is at his study, but I shall inform him you have arrived", the servant answered bowing, then turning and carried one of the smaller trunks inside.

Eve let out another sigh as stepped next to John, who now hooked his arm around hers, them starting to walk the stairs to the door.

"Oh, I am already so sick of these overpolite manners of speech and never ending curtseys and bows!" Eve breathed quietly rolling her eyes, until gave John amused smile. "And we haven't even met out host or all those masses of the finest of Port Royal."

"You'll be fine", John said as well amused as they stepped inside the hall. "Besides… my wife is not any of those regular well-behaved rich girls you meet every day. That is why I love you."

Eve let out a low laugh as then clomp of shoes woke their attention. And they saw older man with a long, curly wig walk to the hall, starting to smile delighted due the sight of Eve and John at the door.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Crooke! Finally you are here!" the Governor said, spreading his hands until stopped in front of the couple, shaking hands with John. "Forgive my daughter for not being receiving you. She is still bed it seems…"

"It is alright. We are only thankful to be able to stay as your guests, Governor Swann", Eve answered and curtseyed a little. John directed imperceptible amused look at her for her now so overpolite act. Governor bowed to Eve nodding.

"But of course! It is an honor for me to have the holder of the crown's Silver Rose in my home! Alongside of his attractive wife and child without saying!"

Both John and Eve nodded thankful. But then Governor tapped his hands together once and servants came forth.

"Lead Mr. and Mrs. Crooke to their guestroom and bring their belongings with them upstairs!" Governor commanded. And with quick curtseys and bows the servants obeyed, Eve following them as they once again grabbed their trunks and other bags and dragged them up the stairs.

Eve then felt a bit uncomfortable again to see her to be served like this. Of course as John's wife it was her life now. But to someone who hadn't been born to be served by others… it just felt weird. But once again John's voice snapped her out of her daze.

"My love?" he called, Eve whipping her head around and saw John now nod toward her hat. Eve had a realization.

"Forgive me", she said automatically, giving Jason carefully to his father as then lifted her hands to remove the hat, then pushing the hairpin back into it, before gave it to one of the female servants who curtseyed to her. Again Eve felt the sting of awkwardness in her, but before the woman left she stopped her.

"What is your name?" Eve asked smiling friendly. The woman curtseyed again.

"Estrella ma'am", she answered. Eve nodded smiling still.

"Alright. Nice to meet you, Estrella."

"You as well ma'am."

xxxxxxxxxx

Will opened his closet door, eyeing now quite nonchalantly the lines of his few pieces of clothing, taking out his best ones and placed them on the chair. So now it would happen. He had finished the sword and now all it took was to take it to Governor Swann and meet with… Elizabeth.

Will frowned. His feeling had quite changed from that (or this) time when he had been head over heels in love with Elizabeth. How different this day's meeting would be. But he then shook that out of his mind and concentrated on dressing, sighing. Living like in the past was his only option now, was it odd or not. But when he got the chance… He'd try to call Eve. Or Calypso, as was her other name now, to ask what was going on. If not, then… Will had no clue. That was everything he had at the moment.

Will was ready in five minutes, not actually caring that much of his appearance as he had years ago at that situation, nor was he so eager to visit the Governor's house to maybe see Elizabeth. He entered again to the blacksmith's shop, the same snore reaching out from the place Mr. Brown was still sleeping in his drunken state. Will directed one more contemptuous look at him until strode to the box having the finished sword in it, lifting it. He also grabbed the hammer next to it and as walked toward the door leading to the street he put it back to its place.

It took only ten minutes for Will to walk to the Swann mansion, as he remembered. The doors were opened to him and politely Will nodded to the servant opening them, then letting out a sigh. There he went again. It would take about ten minutes more for Elizabeth's father to arrive. So as once before, Will started to slowly pace on his spot, examining the entrance hall and the decoration of the house as placed the sword box into his armpit, his other hand finding its way behind his back. Yes, everything was just like all those years ago…

Will found himself eyeing at the clock on the wall situated right in front of him, next to the door opening to the lounge. He then turned, remembering what had happened the last time as his eyes hit on the candleholder on the wall between two windows. Now he knew he shouldn't touch it, and at first only looked away about to turn back to face the hall. But then couldn't stop curiosity lift its head in him. Would it _still_ happen this time?

Will hesitated for a moment, but then smiled amused, lifting his hand to touch the candleholder. But just before the contact his hand stopped. What was he doing? Will sighed. But then he heard a tap of woman's shoes approach behind him, it soon being followed by a loud crash and a surprised cry. Will jolted due the fright of the sudden noise, his hand then accidentally hitting the candleholder and what do you know... It came loose, staying in Will's hand.

Eve froze for a moment as her gaze hit on the young man standing by the wall, now holding a detached piece of the old candleholder, as the servant who had accidentally hit her while passing was asking her forgiveness. Will whipped around, only to freeze for another shock as met her eyes, Eve then turning to the servant. Will stared, blinked, completely dumbfounded. EVE?

"I am so sorry, my lady!" the older man servant said, bowing, lifting his tray from the ground. Eve shook her head smiling, glancing at the young man who was standing there frozen, staring at her with wide eyes.

"No no, there was no harm done! It is fine!" she said, again looking at the other man and then at the candleholder he still held in his hand.

Eve frowned and nodded quickly toward it, giving the young man a remarkable look. But Will just stared, until the servant then lifted the teapot and placed it back on the tray, Eve gasping and she quickly hurried to walk alongside the servant for him not to notice the broken candleholder in Will's hand.

"Would you fetch me a cup of water? I am feeling a little weary at the moment", Eve said smiling, but then turned her head around quickly and Will saw her wrinkle her brows, mouthing him;** Hide it now**. And he did, first again about to push it in his pocket until remembered it hadn't fit in the first time. So again he put it quickly into the umbrella holder, when the servant bowed smiling to Eve.

"Of course ma'am", he answered, then giving Will quite indifferent look as he tried to hold his poker face, nodding to him, clearing his throat like the last time. Eve gave him quick amused glance, smiling to the servant once more as he then left. Eve sighed, making Will gasp as she then turned to him.

"How on _earth_ have you managed to remove _that_ from the wall?" she questioned, eyeing the broken piece hid in the umbrella holder.

Will didn't answer at first. Because he was too busy staring at her, Eve, his Eve, stand there wearing a formal and very stylish green dress, the color only highlighting her slightly tanned skin, the white flower print making the dress very exquisite. The same emerald medallion hung from her neck which Will recognized immediately, it matching with the emerald earrings she wore. Her hair was combed like many aristocratic women's and all in all Will thought he had never seen Eve look so elegant while in a dress. And of course, he had also taken aback by her outstanding beauty he had come to acknowledge more and more time had passed him loving her. And now, as he stood there in a daze, staring at Eve, he thought only one thing above else. He wanted to kiss Eve. But Eve's voice cut his reckless thinking and returned him back on earth, before he could actualize his intentions.

"Have you come to meet with Mr. Swann?" she asked, smiling politely at him. Will blinked, clearing his throat again and smiled back.

"Yes", he said simply. His heart jumped for affection as he saw that all so familiar lift of her left eyebrow, which now was questionable. But she then nodded curtseying.

"It is very nice to meet you, sir", she said, Will feeling a little odd seeing her act so politely toward him. But automatically in his confusion and fascination he only bowed.

"Likeways. William Turner", Will said, now feeling a little stupid by his introduction. But of course his name did not ring a bell in Eve's mind and she only smiled again.

"How do you do, sir? My name is Evelyn Crooke", she answered.

Will frowned slightly now due her introduction. Oh yes. Eve was now still married…

Will then made a smaller smile as examined Eve one more time, filling with confusion again. Why was Eve here in Port Royal? Wasn't she supposed to be… on her way to sail to Amapola to escape from Beckett and then…? Will didn't finish that thought as it brought too gloomy memories back into his mind. He was still smiling as exchanged a stare with Eve, taking a hold of her hand and placed a polite kiss on it, though it made his self-control nearly give in. Once again while staring into Eve's so familiar light eyes he wanted to just pull her to him and kiss her, as if this whole thing was just a ridiculous dream. But he had to hold it in.

"May I inquire what is your business in Port Royal, Mrs. Crooke?" Will still asked. He after all was curious of Eve's reason to be there.

Eve looked briefly surprised due the fact that he knew her to be married, but then smiled, tilting he head. "I am staying as a house guest of Governor Swann", she answered. "I was invited to today's ceremony and sailed here from London. I just arrived this morning."

Now Will was surprised but he nodded, then smiling. Eve was invited? By Norrington? This whole thing was so…

"And may I ask what have you come here for Mr. Turner?" Eve then asked, Will then seeing her direct amused glance toward the umbrella holder. "Besides breaking Governor's furniture?" she added teasingly.

The last time that comment would've made Will freeze for embarrassment, but now he only smiled to see she was after all the same Eve he loved. Always sarcastic. "I have brought an order, which Governor Swann requested for today's ceremony", he answered. Eve lifted her brows, then nodding.

"Yes, he did mention some sort of a present he wished to give to James today…" she said, half to herself but then met Will's eyes apologetically. "Forgive me. I meant Mr. Norrington."

"Yes, I know."

Eve gave Will a small odd look due his so definite answer, Will noticing his slip. But Eve then only sighed looking amused.

"Alright well, you do not have to worry about the… broken possession. I shall tell no one. Actually it would be rather amusing to see when will others notice its absence, don't you think?" she said.

Will smiled amused, then once more trapped into Eve's beauty for a moment. He did not even notice his smile turn gentle, his eyes probably having the same problem, which Eve noted in confusion, until then another familiar voice then called out from the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Ah, Mr. Turner!" Governor exclaimed smiling satisfied, Will ripping his eyes off Eve as both of them turned to look at the older man now descending down the steps. "Good to see you again!"

Will was again frozen for a brief moment, until he remembered his lines and role in the next scene and then smiled, the Governor then stopping and eyed at Eve for a moment.

"Well my my, Mrs. Crooke, you look lovely!" he complimented, Eve smiling and bowing her head.

Will's eyes wandered again to her direction and he so wanted to agree. But nevertheless he just then met Elizabeth's father by the table situated in middle of the hall, placing the long box on it as once before. "Good day sir", he responded with a smile. "I have your order."

Eve stared at the box in interest and then saw Will open it, revealing a beautifully made sword. Eve's eyes widened for admiration as also amazed Governor now followed Will lift the sword from the box, extending it to him. Governor took it as Eve walked next to the men, as well examining the wonderful blade. Will noted her clear calculating fascination and felt amused inside.

"Well", Governor stated, pulling the thin blade out from the sheath, lifting it to the level of his eyes to gaze at it.

"The blade is folded steel", Will started the description, now only smiling for well yes, amusement to repeat words he had once said. "That's gold filigree laid into the handle."

"It's beautiful!" Eve breathed, stepping closer as stared at the detailed decoration on the weapon smiling, Will actually feeling pride due her words. Foolish maybe at that situation, but who man would not want to hear his work being appreciated? Will smiled, looking at Eve until extended his hands again.

"If I may?" he inquired, Governor of course then handing him the blade back. Will waved at Eve. "If you please Mrs. Crooke would step away a little."

Eve did what he asked, lifting a wondering brows as then she and Governor followed Will place the blade rest only on his fingers.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the width of the blade", Will continued, still repeating like from a script, then surprising Eve and the Governor by flipping the blade in the air before took a hold of it again and offered it to the Governor. Eve let out amused breath smiling, Governor as well tilting his head a hint of smile on his lips. He had let out a surprised sound and leant back a little as the blade had pierced the air.

"Impressive, very impressive", he complimented, taking the sword back into his hand again turning the blade again, before pushed it back into its sheath. "Now now… Commodore Norrington's going to be very pleased with this."

"May I, Governor Swann?" Eve then suddenly asked smiling, rather mischievously to Will and he got amused as saw her hold out her hand toward the weapon.

Governor looked a little puzzled but then nodded smiling, handing the blade to the young woman. The man gasped as after a quick examination of the sheath, Eve pulled the blade out with one movement. Will directed now another amused look at the Governor.

Eve admired once again the blade, holding it in her hand as stepped away a little, seeing the light coming in from the window flash on the thin steel.

"It's so light", she stated to herself, then shocking the Governor even more as she made a couple of skilled and quick swings, then letting out a satisfied sigh as smiled widely, meeting Will's eyes who once more gasped out of his own admiration, his daydream.

"It is a very beautiful and wonderful weapon, Mr. Turner. I see there has been much skill and time put into it to achieve such perfection", she said smiling again, Will feeling his heart start to beat faster due only looking into her eyes for a short moment. Coughing once he nodded, controlled himself and smiled as Eve put the blade back into the sheath once again, it then being returned back to him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Crooke", Will answered, though feeling himself cringe due the usage of other man's last name while addressing Eve. His Eve. They exchanged smiles.

Governor then gave Will a remarkable look, also smiling. "Do pass also my compliments onto your master", he said, Will knowing this already. But still he couldn't stop small twitch of annoyance appear.

Eve noticed this and she frowned imperceptibly, glancing at Governor Swann until gazed at this young man again. It was obvious it had been him who had made this blade, the way he had spoken of it. But only irritated now Will started to talk rather nonchalantly, shutting the sword back into the box.

"I shall", he stated, this time not meeting Governor's gaze like the last time. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Just like he had thought a moment ago.

Eve gave Will's back a momentary sorry look, until dropped her gaze. But then footsteps woken their attention and they saw Elizabeth emerge behind the wall to the stairs, her gaze then hitting Will as her father started to speak. She stopped on the fourth stair.

"Elizabeth! You look absolutely stunning! As stunning as our guest!" governor commented, sending Eve brief look which she answered with another thankful smile.

Will gazed up at Elizabeth, wearing that same lightly golden gown he remembered. And he saw her eyes brighten for joy due the sight of him, which made him now freeze for another reason.

"Will! It is so good to see you!" Elizabeth indeed breathed, now hurrying down the last steps. And Eve's suddenly observant eyes as well now noted the clear fascination she felt for this young man. Elizabeth rounded the table. "I had a dream about you last night."

Will directed a glance toward Eve. "About me?" he stated, Governor looking obviously slightly bewildered.

"Elizabeth, is it entirely proper…?" he questioned. But Eve saw brief annoyance on Elizabeth's face as she then stepped forth, ignoring her father, again smiling somewhat expectant.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" she questioned from Will, who blinked and tried to hide his awkwardness. Yes, he now saw as well the clear affection shining from Elizabeth and he just couldn't understand how it had not been obvious to him years back at this situation last? Will wanted to sigh, but put on that said proper polite expression.

"How could I forget Miss. Swann?" he answered.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth asked leaning forward still smiling, Eve examining her and she then lifted her brows due realization. So, Elizabeth had feelings for this man? No wonder. William Turner she had just met herself was a very handsome man… And polite.

This time Will did not daze. "At least once more Miss. Swann", he stated. "As always."

Eve saw now disappointment on Elizabeth's face as her father then looked only satisfied, nodding toward Will.

"There, see?" he questioned looking at his daughter who was staring at Will in disbelief, Will feeling now awkward for other reason. Governor now waved toward Will. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety."

Eve wanted to roll her eyes, which she eventually did, not being able to swallow that last comment. She sighed as well for slight frustration. _This_ she had to deal with who knew how long? Oh, John would so hear a word or two tonight…

Will noticed Eve's bored expression and a smile was twitching his lips. Until then new footsteps echoed from the stairs and he turned to see the comer in confusion, remembering that no one else had come down after that. Will heard a low moan of a baby and as his eyes fixated on the man now coming down the stairs, dressed into as fine clothes as the Governor and he saw a glimpse of a sword decorated with a silver rose, he froze. Again for shock.

Will heard Eve let out a sigh. And smiling widely she then walked past them toward the stairs, meeting up with John who answered her smile. Will watched frozen as Eve gave Jason a gentle smile, taking him into her arms and spoke softly to the small child, Will hearing another moan from the baby as if he responded. _John_ was _here_? As was… Jason. Because that baby had to be…

Will frowned slightly, looking away momentarily, finally completely lost on the map. _Why_ was John here? Well if Eve was suddenly here, it would be only logical she had come with her husband who was the friend of Norrington but… John was supposed to be dead right now. But there he was, standing with Eve completely alive and now… They exchanged a kiss.

Will did now actually cringe, not being able to stop momentary feeling of irritation and jealousy sweep over him. It had not been easy to Will to see them together on the Dutchman some years back, but now when technically Eve was with Will… Again Will controlled himself. Somehow.

"Ah, Mr. Crooke there you are! Now, is everything settled for us to depart?" Governor questioned, John looking up from Eve to him a bit surprised. But John then smiled nodding.

"Yes."

"What took you so long?" Eve asked, lifting her left eyebrow now at John as then corrected the position of his collar with her free hand, Will feeling odd as he had gotten so used to the same gesture to be made to him by her.

"Jason did not listen to me when I told him his mother to get upset if he would not dress as fashion obliges while going out", John answered, Eve sighing. Governor smiled as Elizabeth let out a chuckle.

"Or maybe you should just let _me_ dress him from this day onward", Eve answered. "I am sure the problem was not in his taste of dressing, but your talent of clothing. You can hardly dress yourself without me helping you decide on with pieces go together."

John lifted his brows. "You do realize you are ridiculing me in front of others? Your husband?" he asked. Eve smiled, shrugging.

"That is why you married me. To have a nagging wife, am I wrong?" Eve responded, the others now letting out new laughs, even Will though he was still uncomfortable about this scene of Eve and John as a married couple and sudden parents. John then looked amused.

"Well then my wife with fashion sense, you seem to have forgotten something", John stated, then lifting a dark green hat into Eve's sight. In her eyes was realization as John gave her a remarkable look. "You would not want to leave without being dressed properly, now would you?"

Eve only sighed again and gave her husband a tired look though smiled, then handing Jason back to John as took the hat, Will following as she placed it on her combed curls with a hair needle.

"Now, we really must be going", Governor then stated and took the box from the table, Will snapping back into the _"reality"_ if you could call it that.

Eve and John exchanged quick smiles as John complimented her appearance briefly as well, his slightly flirtatious tone though irritating Will, but who hold it in. But Will then turned only to meet with Elizabeth's now hardened gaze.

"Good day Mr. Turner", she stated simply, holding Will's gaze for a brief moment until followed her father through the opened doors where a carriage was now waiting.

"Come along!" Governor's voice urged.

Will sighed. Until then Eve and John came to him, Eve stopping to exchange a stare with him as well, John now examining Will curiously. Will exchanged a stiff nod with him, until his eyes returned to look back into Eve's, their gaze almost making him surrender to his inner desire to just pull her to him and say he loved her. As he did so much.

"Goodbye, Mr. Turner", Eve said smiling, nodding to Will. "I hope I will meet you again before we leave. Good day to you from me as well."

Will now couldn't hold back that longing look he now gave to Eve. But she then walked also out of the door with John, then going to the carriage where John helped her inside.

"Good day!" Will heard himself say again, now completely imperceptibly as gazed after Eve indeed longing, like he had once gazed after Elizabeth. The carriage door was now shut as Will sighed defeated, his shoulders slouching.

"Eve", he added, but it was only a whisper.

The carriage now departed, Will answering now Elizabeth's gaze momentarily as she as well was obviously staring at him, now as well longing as Will noted for the first time. But even Eve had not looked back at Will, still as the carriage continued toward the entrance she did gaze at the Will from the passing view of the carriage, until his figure vanished from sight.

Eve smiled. William Turner. Yes, he seemed an interesting man. She would very much like to meet him again. That sword had made an impression on Eve…

"My love?" John's voice called, Eve whipping her head around to look at him, meeting his eyes. John put his hand on her left wrist. Eve only smiled and shook her head.

"I am fine."

xxxxxxxxxx

The merry parade music was playing in the background as the soldiers were marching inside the fortress where the ceremony of James' was held. Eve bettered her hold of Jason who thank god had fallen asleep, though this heat had nearly made him start to act out on their way to the fortress. But for Eve's relief a couple of hummed song verses had made him go out like a candle. And not even this racket seemed to wake him.

Eve eyed at the marching men wearing those red uniforms, some of them drumming in the pace of their march. She glanced at Elizabeth on her left side, seeing her squirming a little on her spot from time to time wondering what could've been wrong. But now her glance made only envy strike in her as Eve followed the movement of Elizabeth's fan. Gosh it was hot. And having Jason in her arms, it was impossible for Eve to play a perfect rich housewife with her own fan. She let out a sigh closing her eyes, as shook her curls away from her shoulders to even ease a little of the warmness, stretching her neck.

Elizabeth noticed this and then it didn't take long as Eve felt a relieving small breeze on her face, her then opening her eyes in brief confusion. Elizabeth was smiling at her understandably. Eve gave her a thankful smile.

"Thank you", she said quietly, Elizabeth nodding. But then both of them moved their rather bored eyes to the parade of navy officers, now stopping into two lines.

"Two paces, march!" an officer ordered, the soldiers lifting their muskets as indeed took two strides away from each other as the next order came.

"Right about face!" the officer shouted, Eve following with a lifted brow as the soldiers put a leg behind, finally turning around.

"Present arms!" was the last command, Eve now seeing James stand waiting behind the arch at the head of the path made by the soldiers. The officers now put their muskets into a respectable formation, lifting them up.

Eve was close to laugh. The lines of the muskets weren't even straight! She hold back both smirk and a chuckle, Elisabeth still giving her a bit odd look which Eve brushed off with another smile and a tilt of a head, nodding toward the lines of men. And Elizabeth seemed to see the same as she then did utter a small laugh. Eve lifted her brows slightly but then turned her gaze to follow Norrington who was now walking through the soldiers, walking all the way to the Governor Swann who then turned to present the sword Will had made.

Eve smiled a little as saw him pull out the blade, creating a sharp screech of metal and gazed at it thoughtful look on his face, then throwing it on his left hand and lifted it. Jason then let out a yawn and started to babble softly as was waking up, Eve starting to cradle him a little. But then as Norringnton kept testing his new sword Eve noticed Elizabeth make a sigh, grimacing slightly as again squirmed on her spot.

Eve gave her a questionable look. But as she then examined her for a moment she had a realization, seeing Elizabeth's clear struggle. Eve sighed. She sometimes didn't understand the fashion of this era… "It's alright", she whispered smiling slightly, still cradling Jason. "It'll be over soon."

Elizabeth stopped her squirming and gave Eve a surprised look, but then smiled back nodding.

"I here by declare you as the new Commodore of Port Royal!" Governor Swann's voice then stated formally, James nodding. And immediately after a moment the crowd broke into huge applause. Eve let out a relieved breath.

"Finally this is over!" she noted quietly, Elizabeth agreeing, but she still gave Eve even more curious look. Mrs. Crooke was not a normal noble woman she had already reckoned during this morning.

The nobles had now stood and everyone were clapping, some men walking up to the stand to congratulate James for his promotion. The officers still standing in line now shot the air in respect.

"What do you say if we find a shadowy place to stand at?" Eve asked, looking at Elizabeth. "I myself am melting and would not care to faint…"

Elizabeth had been again frowning due her suffocating corset but she now smiled agreeably, taking Eve's arm as both of them now walked away from the other women, being the first to divide from the crowd. But soon others as well left their places, starting to converse with their acquaintances and friends, as an orchestra started to play soft slow music, placing themselves on the now cleared stairs.

Eve and Elizabeth walked around, often being stopped by other women close to their ages who Elizabeth knew or older ones, every time either the younger ones admiring Eve's dress, as it was so bold in color and the latest fashion of England, which she had been told millions and millions time to be the most appreciated and wanted here at Port Royal, or Jason became the center of attention many women starting to sweet talk to him or advertising how cute he was. But Eve knew all this, as her mother-in-law insisted her son to buy to his wife only the best clothes of London. And of course Eve as a mother knew her son to be the handsomest of all. So eventually, usually not after so long time, but not either after so short time it would've been rude, it was always Eve who pulled Elizabeth forward stubbornly, them leaving the mids of swarming local noble women. Usually always after Eve had had enough. And now she let out a defeated sigh, closing her eyes.

"Good god! How can you take this? I myself am now already weary by these ever polite dress examiners and wonderers of my husband's position in the king's court! Really they should make it as a profession to only women to possess…" Eve said rolling her eyes until glanced at Elizabeth, who was again surprised but then looked amused.

"It's near that I cannot. Do you not then have to endure this daily, Mrs. Crooke?" Elizabeth asked, Eve then freezing and she gave Elizabeth a matter-of-fact stare, lifting her left brow.

"Oh no! I might be married, but that does not mean I will allow you to speak of me as an old woman!" Eve answered sarcastically, then smiling. "Just call me Evelyn."

Elizabeth blinked but then nodded amused. "Alright as you wish. But how is it, Evelyn? Are you saying your life is not full of these _dress examiners_ and wonderers of your husband's title and that way yours?" she asked. Eve sighed.

"John is very much like me when it comes to… fussing over at titles and dresses and other people. He has his legs on the ground, as have I, so I think I have landed myself quite favorable marriage. I married for love, not for society and status and everything it brought to me…" Eve answered after thinking a moment. Elizabeth examined her.

"Your husband seems to be a very good man", she agreed, Eve then stopping again as she gazed over the courtyard, seeing John stand there. Conversing with Governor Swann, James and a couple of other gentlemen. She smiled gently.

"He is. And he has given me my son", Eve stated, now smiling down at Jason who was once again sleeping. Elizabeth as well gazed at the baby and felt smile rise on her lips too, making her forget her uncomfortableness for a brief moment. But then her eyes hit on the large emerald shining on Eve's bosom.

"That jewel is beautiful!" she breathed, Eve gasping and she directed a glance at her medallion. Elizabeth's eyes were full of admiration as she then smiled. "Did John give it to you as a wedding present?"

Elizabeth now saw somewhat mysterious expression visit Eve's face as she smiled, touching the stone.

"No. I've had this jewel ever since I was a child. It was my mother's", she answered, meeting Elizabeth's eyes as she nodded as well smiling. She still examined the shining jewel for a moment more.

As they then soon continued their walk, Elizabeth let out another breath of pain, starting to struggle with her dress as she felt her breathing turn uneven again. Eve stopped, eyeing at her.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" she asked, now frowning suspiciously. Elizabeth straightened and tried to smile.

"Yes, yes. I'm well", she claimed. But she saw Eve's disbelieving expression. Eve looked at her remarkably and tilted her head, lifting her brows.

"No. You are not", Eve stated again, now more serious. "You are suffocating, are you not?"

Elizabeth was again amazed of how she could know. But Eve then pondered a moment, gazed around, until then saw a cavity in the fortress wall and had an idea. She now led Elizabeth there, giving her a quick smile.

"I'll be right back. Stay here, and do not faint. Breathe", Eve said, lifting her left eyebrow again to confused Elizabeth but she nodded, Eve now turning around and she searched John from the crowd again. And finally her eyes found him.

"John!" she called, walking forward through the people. John gasped due the sound of her voice and he turned, searching his wife with his gaze until detected her green dress approach him. He smiled.

"Yes, my dear?" John asked, landing a quick kiss on her cheek as Eve now reached him, stopping on the platform John had now moved with James and the other gentlemen.

"Could I borrow you for a moment?" Eve asked, glancing at the other men who were staring at her that same look on their faces Eve had seen so many times that she would've wanted to scoff to their clear awe for her beauty. John nodded, but frowned questionably.

"Of course. Is everything alright?" he asked, but Eve didn't have a change to answer as then one man with a long brown wig stepped forth, smiling to Eve.

"So this is your lovely wife you have talked to us about?" he half stated half asked. And feeling slight irritation Eve turned, answering the man's smile as he took her hand, kissing it. Eve wanted to roll her eyes as John nodded proudly, maybe even too proudly as Eve as well would've wanted to scoff to it too.

"Yes. This is my wife Evelyn. We have been married a little over a year now", John said, glancing at Eve who answered it. Now other men also stepped closer about to greet John's wife.

"Good day, Evelyn. You look very stupendous this afternoon", James greeted, Eve nodding to him. _Stupendous_? Well, didn't he know how to compliment himself into a girl's heart…

"Thank you James. Latest fashion of London! But now I once more congratulate you of your new position. I am sure you'll be an example to all the future generations", Eve answered. Good god, what was she saying? She never spoke so… so… _formally_. Eve now wanted to scoff to herself.

"Very nice to meet you, my lady", the first spoken man then said bowing. "So you are still quite newlyweds, are you not? John here has spoken nothing but good of you."

"It's is a pleasure to meet all of you as well. And I am happy that my husband finds me _pleasing_ enough to carry his ring", Eve answered a bit sarcastically, maybe a little scandalously but she didn't care, rounding the men's faces as more than five hand demonstrated the same theatrical palm kissing and bowing maneuver, also more than once. She earned charmed smiles back, but she now gave John slightly hinting look, grabbing his arm.

"And this must be your son?" one of the men then mused, Eve wanting to sigh but forced herself to smile. The man leant forward to eye at the small child sleeping contended in her mother's arms. "He's a handsome boy. He has come very much to his father."

Around the group could be heard agreeing mumble as everyone was now staring at Jason as those crowds of women before them. Eve nodded smiling, though glancing at John remarkably making him frown in confusion as Eve then curtseyed.

"Thank you gentlemen. Indeed my son is very handsome like his father is", she said politely, but now turned half away. "But now if you'll excuse me, I am in need of my husband."

The men had realization on their faces and they started to nod understandably, as Eve again took a hold of John's arm.

"Would you come with me?" Eve asked, meeting John's eyes and he then nodded again, them starting to walk away from the group. John smirked.

"Did you see their faces?" he questioned sarcastically. "Their jaws dropped when they saw how gorgeous wife I have come to have."

Finally Eve rolled her eyes, giving John a bored look with a smile. "So you did marry me just because you wanted a pretty girl to show off to other men?" she now questioned, not seriously. John's smirk widened as he leant closer.

"Maybe you're right", he confessed. He let out a laugh as Eve hit him lightly, narrowing her eyes.

"Be careful. I might divorce you", she threatened, but then smiled amused. John faked a shocked expression.

"You would leave _me_? Evelyn dear, are you well?"

"Alright, let's just pretend for a moment that we are all grown-ups here and you Mister will follow me", Eve then stated, once again giving John slight bored look until they were again walking toward the place where Elizabeth was waiting. John then looked wondering.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked. "Is something wrong with Jason, is that it?"

"No, John. Both me and your son are fine", Eve answered, giving him small remarkable look as they then arrived, Elizabeth and John exchanging confused looks. But Eve then smiled satisfied.

"So, what is it you want me to do, Evelyn?" John asked, looking down at his wife. But then was only surprised as she handed Jason to him, then turning him around and pulling him to lean against a wall, covering the cavity.

"Just stand there and be a father to your son for a moment", Eve answered, now pulling Elizabeth with her behind John, tilting her head, meeting Elizabeth's questionable eyes. "Now let us see what we can do about that corset."

Both Elizabeth and John widened their eyes and they glanced at Eve as if she was crazy. John gaped, Elizabeth glancing behind her nervously. John shook his head.

"Eve, you cannot be serious", he protested, now giving Eve a bit hard look. But Eve answered it indifferent.

"You know me. I am always serious", she answered, now gesturing Elizabeth to turn.

"Eve, you cannot… You can't open her dress in a place like this. Someone could see…" John continued, now as well glancing around and at Elizabeth now slightly embarrassed. Eve sighed.

"Well that is exactly why you are here!" she answered, then nodding toward Jason and then at the clearing. "Your job is to stand there and hide us, as I prevent Elizabeth for fainting due the lack of oxygen! Besides, it was you who insisted of taking care of Jason more for me to have more rest, right? So now just stay still and take care of your son!"

John was about to argue. But that same silencing lift of a brow made his words stuck in his throat and John then sighed, turning around he leant on the wall, trying to look the most casual as eyed at the people passing. Elizabeth had now gotten over her slight bewilderment as she now felt only relief to be able to breathe again. Eve smiled at her as then gently turned her around, the lifting her fingers to open the stings of Elizabeth's dress. But soon she only let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"For heaven's sake this world is crazy! Where would such a thin girl like you need a corset for? It's a wonder anyone hasn't died yet due these cursed things", she said sarcastically, lifting her brows as yanked the strings loose. Elizabeth agreed, again trying to breathe normally, squirming a bit but still let out a laugh.

"Tell me about it", she stated, but then looked wondering, turning her head toward Eve. "How can you endure it then so well?" she asked. Eve gave her a look.

"The corset? Well that is quite a mystery to me too… My mother-in-law would probably have a heart attack, if I were ever to tell her that I didn't wear one under my wedding dress…" she answered, smiling in the end. As well John smiled as listened, shaking his head. But after a quick surprise Elizabeth as well smiled.

"This is my first time wearing one", she confessed, then making a face. "And I hate the whole thing!"

"Tell _me_ about it. I have come in terms with the indeed _English fashion_, but still consider corsets as an senseless invention from hell", Eve stated. But then she let out a laugh. "Wonder if they'll torture women in afterlife by making them wear all the time tighter corsets?"

Elizabeth and Eve laughed together a little. Eve now had managed to open the back of Elizabeth's dress and she examined the corset, making a frown. Yes, it was really tight and no wonder Elizabeth had difficulties breathing. Eve could see how the corset sank into Elizabeth's skin, leaving red lines on it, as she peeked under her underdress. Eve then tilted her head, trying to pull the corset a little out of her skin as a test, which did not work. It was too tightly strapped.

"Okay then… I have only bad news", Eve then said, Elizabeth again turning her head toward her. Eve looked apologetic. "I am sorry but there isn't anything I can do to make you feel better I'm afraid. If I loosen the corset even a little it shall soon rip the dress open, as you would not have fitted into it without the corset on as so small this gown is. So unfortunately there is no possibility for it to be removed or loosened…"

Eve now stepped a little to the side to meet with Elizabeth's gaze. In it was irritation and she sighed deeply, but she then smiled to Eve.

"There's no helping it then. I have to spend this afternoon in hell it seems", Elizabeth joked, Eve making amused laugh as she now returned behind Elizabeth's back. But she then glanced at John.

"I need a little support. You can take hold of John. This takes only a short moment", she said, gesturing Elizabeth to grab John's shoulders who now as well was woken from his thoughts. He frowned, sending his wife a bit wary look until sighed, looking up, submitting.

"Very well", he agreed, though didn't sound excited. He nodded to Elizabeth halfway. "Come on, do as she says."

Elizabeth hesitated a moment, but did then take a hold of John's shoulders as Eve immediately started to yank the strings, tightening them. John tried to hold his poker face, though he sent quite tense smile to a couple who now walked past him a little farther away, giving him an odd look as saw him tug slightly due Eve's quick pulls of the strings. John wanted to sigh. But then the moment was over.

"There! All finished", Eve proclaimed stepping away, Elizabeth turning but a bit stiffly as she again felt the tight squeezing two layers around her torso. She made a stiff nod with a smile.

"Thank you, Evelyn."

"Don't thank me. Thank John as I could do nothing to help."

The girls laughed as saw John's brow-lifting. But he said nothing as now separated from the wall, the three of them then making a diversion of Eve and John walking away from the cavity in the wall, Elizabeth crouching behind them until they were far enough for her to straighten. But even that felt like taking all air out of Elizabeth's lungs.

"Well can I now borrow my wife for a while?" John asked, looking at Elizabeth as then hooked his left arm around Eve's as the other was still holding Jason. John smiled. "I thought of going to watch what the sea looks like from the outer wall."

"Oh yes go! Never mind me!" Elizabeth said. But Eve smiled, taking Jason back into her left arm as then gave her a look.

"You care to join us?" she asked politely, John as well looking questionable. Elizabeth then made a reluctant nod with a tense smile, taking John's other politely extended arm. In reality she would've wanted just find a shadowy place to sit, lessen the risk of passing out. But Eve guessed this as she then leant toward her in middle of the walk.

"Take calm, short breaths", she adviced, meeting Elizabeth's gaze. "That's how I survived. But if it comforts you, I fainted three times while wearing my first corset when I was fourteen. So you are doing very well."

Elizabeth gave her a thankful smile, which still was faltered by her uncomfortable state. Eve noticed this frowning a little, but said nothing as they then were walking through the musicians, going up those couple of stairs to the canopy leading to the outer wall. And there they met with Elizabeth's father, John exchanging a couple of words with him as he asked had they enjoyed the ceremony. Elizabeth and Eve then exchanged one smile more until John led Eve forward to the ledge, Elizabeth staying behind with her father.

Eve let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes as breathed in that sweet sea air. John was examining her.

"Do you miss it?" he then asked, Eve opening her eyes surprised.

"Miss what?"

"Sailing the seas. The life of a pirate", John specified half amused, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Eve examined him for a moment.

"Of course I do", she answered truthfully. "That is the only lifestyle I've ever known. I love the sea and my ship. My father's ship was my home of many years. There on that ship, at the seas I grew up."

John's eyes dropped. "Do you regret this?" he then asked, now confusing Eve. But John turned now serious. "Do you regret of leaving that life behind by agreeing to marry me? I know how hard this… life is sometimes to you…"

John had gestured back at all those people dressed into their finest, saying polite words to each other just because it was etiquette and something taught to be proper. Eve looked stunned but she then let out a tired sigh, shaking her head.

"Why is it you men always get this moment of uncertainty when all things are well and as they should be?" she stated as well bored, making John freeze. But Eve then sighed, turning to him a gentle look in her eyes. "John, isn't the answer obvious? By agreeing to marry you I decided to leave the old me behind and everything which once was my life. And the freedom to sail the seas is one of those things…"

John looked down, at their rings which now were side by side on their hands, which were entwined to each other. Eve smoothed his cheek smiling.

"Isn't it enough for you to see this ring on my finger as a sign of my acceptance to my position as your wife? As a sign of my love? I love you, John. And that is why I can deal with anything _this life_ as you call it might throw at me. And if I would have stayed in my old life and not married you… I wouldn't have a son. And I would not be happy."

They now looked at each other. Until their gazes dropped to their small boy, now awake and he was eyeing at Eve, extending his hand toward her medallion. John then smiled sighing slightly.

"Either would I", he agreed, Eve tilting her head remarkably. But then someone called John from a little farther away.

Both Eve and John turned to see a man wave at John, bowing slightly to Eve who curtseyed as a response. John frowned but then gave Eve apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back in a minute", he said, Eve nodding. But she then was surprised as John took Jason from her arms.

"I guess I'll give you that moment of freedom now as promised", he mused, giving Eve a smirk until turned, walking to the men who were waiting him. Eve directed a look after him until just shook her head, now turning back toward the sea and took a couple of steps forward, closer the ledge.

Eve smiled. How could sea be so beautiful? Like now that shimmer of silver on the waves as the sun shone down from the sky… Eve could imagine the feeling of La Reina del Mar rocking under her feet and the soft breeze tug her loose hair, as the sails fluttered in the same wind gently. Yes, she missed it. Sailing. But still she was happy now as well.

"May I have a moment?" James' voice then broke Eve's daze and she turned, seeing him stand before Elizabeth small smile on his lips.

Elizabeth made one of those tense smiles and a bit struggling she followed James to the ledge, James now noticing Eve and he nodded with a smile. Eve answered it, then locking brief gazes with Elizabeth. She didn't look too good…

A bit worried Eve now followed with half eye Elizabeth's condition as she and James walked past her to the edge of the ledge, Elizabeth leaning against the arch which had a bell hanging in middle of it. Used to call out alarms in cases of pirate attacks. Eve heard Elizabeth let out a breath as they stopped, her left hand pressed against her stomach as she now furiously fanned herself, trying to make herself feel comfortable.

James now examined her a moment. "You look lovely, Elizabeth", he complimented, Elisabeth meeting his gaze briefly as made a nod and even tenser smile, gasping for breath. Eve could not stop amused eyebrow rising. What, no _stupendous_ to Elizabeth? Well… James then turned away a little gazing to the sea.

"I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind", he continued, Eve peering at them curious from the corner of her eye though tried to look indifferent. She saw James gulp, then even hesitate slightly until he spoke again. Elizabeth struggled to hold herself together as listened, or maybe didn't as tried to make air flow in her lungs.

"This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved", James said, then turning around. And seeing his expression Eve lifted her brows surprised, knowing what was coming. All men had that certain _look_ when they were proposing. And John had not been exception. Eve made a low chuckle for that thought.

"A marriage to a fine woman", James revealed looking at Elizabeth who let out a breath, then turning to meet James' gaze momentarily a bit wearily, her eyes slightly wide. "You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth", James kept on talking, now more serious. Elizabeth's head turned to stare forward.

"I can't breathe", she said then, truly with choked voice and was cringing, Eve frowning for worry and she now took a couple of steps closer to Elizabeth. But Eve then only sent a disbelieving gaze at James as he only turned away, not realizing Elizabeth's need.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself", he only said, Eve rolling her eyes as walked a couple of steps closer to Elizabeth again. But she then gasped for fright as Elizabeth let out a couple of broken breaths more and then suddenly fainted, about to fall over the edge. Eve dashed forward.

"Elizabeth!" she called, grabbing the fainted girl. But then Eve felt brief fright as Elizabeth's weight pulled Eve with her, now both of them sliding over the edge.

John who now turned around about to return to his wife, was only frozen to his spot as he saw Eve grab Governor Swann's daughter. And the next thing he witnessed was a swing of Eve's green hem as she and Elizabeth fell over the edge of the ledge. His eyes widened.

"Evelyn!" John shouted in panic, now waking James' attention and he turned, gazing around in confusion until saw John now stop next to him, staring down in great worry. And as James as well looked down he saw a round splashes in the faraway water, as if something had fallen in there. And realization hit him.

"Elizabeth! My god", he as well shouted, him and John exchanging a horrified looks as John then handed Jason to a soldier standing now behind him, him and James about to remove their jackets hastily to dive after the girls. But James' right hand man Gilette then grabbed their shoulders to stop them.

"The rocks! Sirs, it's a miracle they missed them!" he reminded, making the two men halt as they stared down into the water. But John then recovered his daze, took Jason back into his arms and turned to James.

"We must go down, now!" he exclaimed, James now as well snapping out of his thoughts and he nodded, both of them now hurrying down from the ledge and ran toward the exit of the fortress, a group of soldiers following their steps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Eve didn't have time to even cry out as she was so surprised due the fall. But as the hard surface of the water then hit her she realized the seriousness of the situation.

Elizabeth was completely out of it. And no matter what Eve tried to do to wake her, including slapping her quite hard on her cheek, it didn't work. Eve grabbed Elizabeth and swam, trying to drag her up toward the surface. But she then cursed in her mind as she felt the weight of her dress pull her down. _Gowns_. Nothing but a bother and a conscious manner of torture to women who had to break their bones in bloody corsets to fit in them!

Eve let go of Elizabeth and quickly she pulled a small knife from her dress and ripped her own dress open, it soon falling freely down so that Eve was only in her underdress. But now free from the god damn gown Eve then as quickly dove to take a hold of sinking Elizabeth again.

Eve wasn't sure did she hear a distant splash. Maybe someone had seen them fall and jumped into the water to help? But Eve had no time to think about this as she now reached Elizabeth, taking a hold of her arms. But then she saw a golden medallion sway out of Elizabeth's bodice.

Eve narrowed her eyes for wonder as saw the peculiar design of it, having a skull carved on top of it. It was no mere piece of jewelry ordinary high class woman would wear. Eve took a hold of it momentarily, turned it around. She had a bad feeling about that round golden piece.

But then as abruptly Eve then witnessed as the medallion in her hand sent a pulse through the water, Eve frowning as she felt a slight trob inside her as the pulse pierced her body. What the hell was that thing?

But Eve now ignored the medallion, letting go of it and Elizabeth hit the bottom of the water. Eve swam to her and took a hold of her once more about to undress Elizabeth from her gown as well. But then suddenly a man appeared, the same man Eve had seen to arrive in that peculiar fashion to Port Royal this morning. Eve's eyes widened for surprise as she eyed his dreadlocks swaying in the water, coming down form a red bandana. The man gave Eve as surprised gaze, but without a hesitation he then grabbed Elizabeth's waist, hoisting her up toward the surface.

Eve tried to yank him back, but then being able only to follow after an eye-roll as this stranger took Elizabeth to the surface, him and Eve coming out of the water at the same time to grasp air into their lungs. But Eve saw the man's face now turn troubled as he realized Elizabeth pulling him back underwater. Eve rolled her eyes again as she saw him desperately trying to stay above the water, but then after a sigh Eve dove and pulled him back in the water, starting to gesture at Elizabeth's dress with a remarkable brow-lifting. The man didn't understand at first but as Eve lifted the hem of her undergown and then pointed at Elizabeth's dress, Eve saw realization in that man's dark eyes.

Satisfied Eve now saw the man rip open Elizabeth's heavy dress, it also now sliding free toward the bottom of the ocean as Eve was now first to resurface again, taking in another long breath as the man was quick to follow, them now exchanging a quick look until they started to swim toward the piers.

"How on earth can you women.. wear such… troublesome clothes such as those?" the man then asked, his voice a bit broken due the water he had accidentally swallowed. Eve lifted her brow and gave him questionable look.

"Well you can always use as anchors, don't you think?" she only just scoffed, the man making slight grin as Eve then quickened her speed, diving once more and was then already halfway.

But then she noticed how the weather had dramatically changed from sunny to cloudy, the sky being now completely grey and the wind had risen, the palm trees of the distant shore being pulled by the strong breeze. Eve saw marines running toward the piers as well not so far away. Eve then finally reached the pier, hoisting herself on top of it with a deep sigh. She would not want to do that again. Falling from fortresses… Either would she attend into any saving damsels from distress business after this. She would leave that to the men next time.

"Give her to me", Eve said as turned to the man, who now as well gasped in some air as pulled himself higher from the waves. But Eve then only lifted an eyebrow as saw him examine her and then grin, Eve not missing his quite admirable gaze directed on her chest area. She glared and saw a golden teeth wink at her between the man's lips.

"No. A gentleman must carry the lady. Your little hands are too fine for such act which belongs to the knights in shining armor, and it so happens that I am one", the man answered. But Eve only sighed and rolling her eyes once more she took Elizabeth from him, the man now frowning in confusion.

Eve lifted Elizabeth on the pier with the help of two first marines who had arrived to the scene, them placing Elizabeth on the pier. She was still unconscious. Eve turned her head, examining her, having a realization.

"Do you have a knife?" she asked hastily, glancing between the men. She had dropped her own as that mysterious man had arrived and ripped Elizabeth's dress with bare hands. But Eve now sighed, both for her own stupidity and the men's usual uselessness in tough situations, as the two just stared confused.

"Do you have a knife?!" she asked again emphasizing, glancing at Elizabeth. "Hurry!"

"She isn't breathing!" other of the men stated the obvious, Eve wanting to punch him. But the mysterious rescuer then hurried to the scene.

"Move!" he exclaimed, shooing Eve to the side as he then did take out a knife, Eve letting out a relieved breath as he cut the tight corset off Elizabeth, her then immediately snapping her eyes open and she coughed the water out of her lungs. The man with dreadlocks and red bandana now shoved the ripped corset to the other marine, who received it dumbfounded.

"Never would've thought of that", the other chubbier one stated lifting his brows, the dreadlock man looking at him.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore", he stated.

"You've got that right", Eve agreed imperceptibly, the words just coming as she lifted her brows, all of the three men now giving her an odd look, the dreadlocked even narrowing his eyes as he examined Eve. Eve titled her head, lifting her left brow first at him and then to the two others.

Eve's and Elizabeth's rescuer then noticed the medallion dangling from Eve's neck as it always did. "Do I know you, lass?" he asked, now looking rather curious and Eve froze, meeting his gaze. She saw him glance at her jewel from time to time. But she then shook her head.

"No. We have not met", she said. The man didn't answer, looking measuring still spite her words.

But now his eyes noticed the other medallion which hung from Elizabeth's neck, Eve seeing his eyes now widen for clear shock and disbelief and he took a hold of it, staring at it until gave Elizabeth a serious gaze, meeting her eyes.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, both Eve and Elizabeth looking at him confused.

But then Eve gasped for fright as after a sound of running steps she hear a soft screech of metal when swords were pulled out from their sheaths, her now seeing one to be pushed past her to point at the man holding Elizabeth's locket.

"On your feet", James' commanding voice ordered, the man glancing at the blade questionably and then at James, who stared back only serious. Eve saw the man direct another wary look at the sword as rose, his hands hold up a little.

Eve stood as Elizabeth now looked up at James and the appeared marines at the pier.

"Elizabeth!" Governor's voice then called relieved, him hurrying over to lift Elizabeth up, giving his daughter a worried gaze. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine", she responded, looking at the dreadlocked man as Governor removed his jacket, putting it over her shoulders.

"Are you sure? You must've swallowed quite much water. And that corset…" Eve asked as well, examining Elizabeth a little. But she just smiled, shaking her head.

"Yes. I am sorry. You must've tried to save me and fell with me", she answered now apologetic. But it was Eve's turn to smile reassuringly.

Eve gasped as one of the soldiers was about to cover her with his jacket. But footsteps booming against the floorboards woke her attention and she saw John, him sighing in clear relief as he saw her standing there out of harm.

"Evelyn!" he breathed, ran toward the crowd and Eve sighed as well, walking out of the soldier's jacket and went to her husband, whose right hand immediately flew on her cheek, his eyes examining her still in slight panic. "Are you well? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked frowning for worry. But then gave her underdress a bit odd look. Eve shook her head and smiled.

"No, John. I am well", she answered.

But then her eyes traveled as well to the dark stranger who had come to her and Elizabeth's rescue, only noticing that he was eyeing her from his spot quite thoughtful look on his face. And his eyes swept quite many times over her medallion. It made her suspicious. But she then just smiled to John again who sighed, landing a brief kiss on her forehead.

"Thank god. You scared me. All I saw was your hem swing over the edge when you fell", he stated, Eve giving him now apologetic gaze.

"I just tried to save Elizabeth, but I guess I should leave such matters to the gentlemen", Eve said now a bit sarcastic, looking at Elizabeth. The man in dreadlocks grinned amused.

But now Governor noticed the cut corset on the marine's hands, who immediately looked awkward and dropped it, pointing at the savior. The said man gave the corset quite indifferent look but Eve saw now rage on Governor's face.

"Shoot him!" he ordered bewildered, Eve gasping and she turned around to step forth. But Elizabeth stopped the soldiers.

"Father! Commodore, do your really intend to kill my and Evelyn's rescuer?" she questioned, moving her eyes from her father through Eve to James, who gave the man in quite messy clothes and dreadlocks brief surprised look. Until nodded, his men lowering their weapons. Eve sighed as the man put his hands together as a thankful gesture and nodded to Elizabeth with narrowed eyes, shade of smile playing on his lips.

John circled one of his arms around Eve as they were following the scene. But now for the first time Eve actually studied this suddenly appeared man who she had seen this morning to arrive to the docks. Yes he had those messy worn out clothes, dreadlocked dark hair and he had golden teeth in his mouth. And as Eve moved her observing eyes on the other marine who had helped them, she now saw the same tricorne hat and a belt, having a sword and a pistol in it at his feet on the pier. And then she realized. Those weapons could have been purchased only from certain kind of places she knew very well due the years of experience. And they had not been bought from where these gentlemen of the Royal Navy got theirs obviously. This man, no doubt, was a pirate. Eve made a confused frown.

John noticed Eve's stare and he gave her a questionable look. "Eve? What is this darling? You know that man?"

"No, I have never met him", Eve answered quietly frowning more. "But there's something about him that I find familiar as if I _would_ know him…"

"Is he what he looks to be like?" John asked as well quiet, also seeing what his wife did. Eve nodded.

"Yes. I've seen sods like him only in my old life", she noted. John nodded, now too eyeing at the man who next gave James an awkward look as the commodore now stepped forth, extending his hand into a handshake. Eve took Jason from John, who he had to obviously bring with him to the docks.

"I believe thanks are in order", he said quite indifferently, clearly not meaning it and Eve let out a low snort as heard his tone, not long after she had noticed him shove his sword back into the sheath quite annoyed. Figures. Acting so high and mighty in front of those he considered "lower class". She really hated the society division in this new life of hers…

Eve now followed as the man hesitantly offered his hand to the shake. But James suddenly grabbed his wrist and opened his sleeve, revealing a mark of P burnt on his dirty skin. Eve lifted a brow. Well, she was right. But then as James started to speak, her eyes detected lines of a tattoo above the burnmark and her interest was awoken.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, _pirate_?" James stated, now only contemptuous as the said pirate made a slight face, James giving him a glance. Governor straightened and sent the pirate same kind of look.

"Hang him!" he now ordered, Eve sighing.

"Make up your mind", she breathed bored, but only John heard it as her voice wasn't meant to be loud. The pirate gave the Governor quite disbelieving look.

"Keep your guns at him, men", James ordered. "Gillette, fetch some irons."

"This man saved Elizabeth's life!" Eve then spoke up frowning and now finally walked forth, all eyes turning to her. She bettered her hold of the baby and met James' eyes, glancing at the man. "I do not know why has this man come here, pirate or not, but whatever the reason he must not be that big of a threat to you if he just happened to be nice enough to save the Governor's daughter from drowning!"

"Mrs. Crooke surely…" Governor scolded, but John stepped behind Eve a serious expression also on his face.

"My wife is right. His situation must be considered in a different light, the things being as they are", he agreed, Eve giving him small thankful smile as his arm returned around her. James gave both of them a look, locking gazes with John until then shook his head.

"No. This man is a pirate", he stated. "And harmless or not, the law is the law. All pirates captured shall be hanged."

"I appreciate the try though, love!" the pirate now stated smiling, Eve giving him a brow-lifting as the men around the prisoner gave him odd looks. James now noticed the tattoo on his arm as well and yanked the sleeve higher, revealing a Sparrow flying over a horizon. Eve stiffened for recognition. She knew this man. And so did the commodore.

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" James asked now a bit amused, the man named Jack yanking his hand free, having brief troubled expression on his face. Eve stared her eyes slightly wide.

Yes, she had heard of this man from time to time. Back at Tortuga his name was sometimes mentioned and at one time during her visit to Nassau the whole port had been buzzing about a man who had robbed it whole singlehandedly. And the man's name was Sparrow. Jack Sparrow.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please sir", Jack corrected slightly annoyed. James looked mocking as his gaze glanced around slightly.

"Well I don't see your _ship_, captain", he responded, Jack looking even more bummed, then making a fake smile.

"I'm in the market, as it were", he stated narrowing his eyes, James staring at him. Eve lifted a brow. Didn't them all knew what that market business meant? And next she got her confirmation.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one", the skinnier marine standing by Jack now cut in, Jack looking at him. Eve lifted another brow. Well, wasn't he successful in his act. Caught right on the spot as it were. She shook her head.

"I told you he was telling the truth", the other heavier built marine now continued, handing the pirate's weapons to James. "These are his, sir."

James took a hold of the pistol resting on the small pile, Eve seeing Jack lift his hand to prevent but he let it go, now looking actually a bit ashamed as the Commodore checked his gear. James then cocked a brow, placing the pistol back and grasped a compass, opening it.

"No additional shot nor powder", he stated, Eve lifting a surprised brow. "… A compass that doesn't point north…"

Eve lifted now both of her brows again in even greater puzzlement as James gave Jack now a mocking smile, Jack dropping his gaze. But seriously, he called himself Captain Jack Sparrow the pirate, but left home without the basic equipment of a sailor? Eve directed a disbelieving look at the man as Norrington now pulled Jack's sword a little out of the sheath, honestly surprising by seeing the real metal appear from it.

"And I half expected it to be made from wood", he stated tilting his head, Jack making slight smile. The sword was pushed back. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of!"

"Couldn't agree more", Eve couldn't stop cutting in, giving the pirate a bored look as he turned to her confused as did the others.

John gave her slight warning look but she ignored him, locking gazes with the pirate for a moment, his examining her again. But Jack now lifted his ring filled hands, his forefingers up remarkably as looked back at the Commodore.

"But you _have_ heard of me!" he responded now a bit smug, irritation flashing on James' face as he then grabbed Jack, yanking him from his arm forward. Elizabeth now left the warmth of her father's jacket as strode after James.

"Commodore I really must protest as well!" she stated, James though ignoring him at first as the manacles were presented to shackle Jack, the soldiers along with governor Swann hurrying after her as Eve and John stayed behind, following the scene from the side.

"Carefully Liutenant", James said, Gilette now starting to shackle Jack as Elizabeth turned to her father and James.

"Pirate or not, this man did save my life as Evelyn said!" Elizabeth continued seriously, sending a quick look to Eve who nodded.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man for his wickedness!" James responded utmost serious himself staring at Elizabeth. Eve scoffed. Yea right. She only wondered which was more important; that his future bride's life was saved or his always there obligation to put every single pitiful, meaningless little pirate behind bars? She sighed deeply as Jack then cut in.

"But it seems enough to condemn him", he stated, Elizabeth glancing to his direction.

"Indeed", was James' tense answer. Eve sighed again. But then as Gilette stepped away from Jack she saw him move, lifting his shackles creeping toward Elizabeth. She twitched.

"Watch out…!" she started but was too late, the pirate grinning.

"Finally!" he stated, then frightening everyone as threw his chain around Elizabeth's neck pulling her back, this way creating a hostage situation which could've easily been avoided if some men would've realized it to be idiotic to leave unarmed rich girl near a pirate. No, actually right next to one. Eve let out the deepest sigh and rolled her eyes, now taking a step forth as the soldiers hold out their weapons, pointing them at Jack.

"No!" Governor breathed. "No. Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me", Jack said grinning over Elizabeth's shoulder until turned serious, looking at James. "Commodore Norrington my effects please. And my _hat_!"

Jack had lifted a matter-of-fact finger as James and the others only hesitated. Eve frowned.

"Do what he says for god's sake!" she exclaimed, the men gasping as Jack gave James a remarkable look telling that he was not bluffing.

"Commodore!" as well he urged, James then reluctantly turning and grabbing the weapons brought by the same marine holding them. Eve sent a worried glance toward Elizabeth as Jack then smiled, turning his attention to her.

"Elizabeth… it is Elizabeth, isn't it?" he confirmed, Elizabeth making a proud expression lifting her jaw.

Eve glanced around frowning, trying to come up with something to get rid of that bloody pirate suddenly starting to act like one. And then she noticed that there was a way to round the stone wall, which next to Jack and Elizabeth were, supporting the pier above them. Her eyes flashed for realization as she thought a moment, then handing Jason back to now confused John.

"It's Miss. Swann!" Elizabeth answered angrily. Eve looked into John's eyes, taking a hold of his sword.

"I borrow this", she whispered, pulling out the blade as quietly as she could then turning. John frowned.

"Eve, what are you doing?" he asked. But Eve didn't answer as directed one more look at Elizabeth and Jack, then starting to sneak away from the crowd. John tried to stop her but eventually he just sighed. Eve always did what she wanted.

"Miss. Swann, if you'd be so kind", Jack then continued, turning serious once more from amused. "Come, come dear, we don't have all day!"

James gave Elizabeth slight worried look as extended the weapons, Jack grabbing the pistol and he pointed it at Elizabeth's head as turned her. Jack smiled at her, which she answered with a glare.

"If you'll be very kind", Jack asked once more.

Elizabeth exchanged a short stare with him until started to work, Jack following this in amusement and sending looks at the Governor and the Commodore who were watching this in slight horror. Elisabeth now placed Jack's hat on his head, then starting to strap his belt on place. James let out a sigh and glanced away momentarily.

"Easy on the goods, darling", Jack then mused, looking at Elisabeth again after sending James amused sneer. Elizabeth closed the belt with a yank and gave him a new glare.

"You're despicable", she stated, her eyes throwing darts at the pirate. But Jack looked indifferent.

"Sticks and stones, love", he stated back. "I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square."

Jack then whipped Elizabeth around, making the men gasp as the gun was now pointed at her jawline, Jack starting to back away from the officers with her. "Gentlemen!" he stated, then giving Elizabeth quick smile. "My lady… You will always remember this as the day you almost caught… _captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

Jack then suddenly swung the chain away and shoved Elizabeth forward, against James and Governor as himself he turned around, hurrying toward a rope he saw in front of him. But he froze as a blade was lifted on his way, the soldiers then following in confusion and awe as Eve stepped out behind the stone wall, staring at Jack with hard eyes and pointed at John's sword at him, stopping his escape.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Sparrow?" she asked, lifting a mocking eyebrow. Jack was a bit dazed, examining Eve now again until lifted his finger.

"_Captain_, love. I thought I was quite clear about that", he stated, but flinched as Eve slid the sword to rest on his neck. She narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't care if you were the king of England", she answered. "And if you call me _love_ even once more, I cut off your ears, captain. I am very serious, trust me."

John frowned at the distance, eyeing at Eve with that pirate. Of course he knew she would be able to defend herself but… Her image was supposed to be close to a helpless noble woman who despised weapons… And this wasn't it. He sighed as on the other hand the other men now relaxed more. Jack grinned.

"Is that what you are made about?" he questioned from Eve. "I am sorry, but I call every bonny lass as yourself my love, will I have it or not. It all depends on you…"

Jack gave Eve another sly grin but she squinted, shoving his hat of his head with a quick slash of the sword, making him freeze. The blade's tip now rested on Jack's neck again as slowly he turned around, now his back against the wall. Eve lifted her brows.

"Why don't you conclude that by yourself? _Do_ you have my love by me holding this sword at your throat, more than ready to kill you sorry excuse of a man at this spot? I myself _doubt_ it", Eve answered irritated. Jack looked confused.

"Then _what_ are you made about?" he asked. Eve smiled.

"You pointed a gun at my friend, a weaponless woman as a scroundrel you are, captain Sparrow", Eve said, glancing at Elizabeth who was staring at her with widened eyes. "And I'll give you the same treatment."

"Ah, so you are a feminist, then, eh?" Jack questioned, Eve not responding, but only narrowed her eyes again staring. Jack nodded.

"I see… well did I _not_ save your other bony belle friend just a moment ago before all this sword pointing?" he questioned smiling matter-of-factly, waving toward Elizabeth. Eve only lifted her head and pushed the tip under his right ear, making him lift his hands in surrender.

"As it was said. One good deed does not amend all the other sins after all", she responded indifferently, though she was smiling. But she now waved the blade a little toward the marines. "Now, if _you_ would be so kind captain Sparrow and accompany these gentlemen to your new lodge prepared just for you."

Jack then thought a moment, glanced at his hat on the pier and then stepped forth a little, Eve backing and she moved the sword on his chest.

"Is it not a little odd for such a high glass damsel as you, my love, to be handling a weapon so accustomed? I myself find that very interesting", he mused, Eve cringing. But no one but she noticed it. She only lifted her left brow.

"No. It only means I can protect myself from men like you", she stated. Jack leant forward grinning.

"And what am I, love?" he asked teasing. Eve tilted her head smiling back, though annoyed.

"A pirate. And undoubtingly one of those all day drinking, womanizing types. I am married, Mr. Sparrow", she said, tilting her head to the other direction as cut Jack's alluring grin short. He looked disappointed, now seeing the ring on Eve's finger, turning a little and saw one more man stand at the back of the group, eyeing at them tensely. He then made apologetic smile.

"Then I am very sorry about this", he stated to the assumed husband of Eve's, confusing Eve who stared at him questionable, frowning. Until then suddenly Jack swung his chain around the sword, throwing it to the side and grabbed Eve, yanking her with him. The marines along with James and John were once more put back into action as Jack crouched, lifting his hat in a hurry. And before Eve could react due her surprise, he took a hold of the rope dangling in front of them. And grabbing her waist, releasing the weight which hold a cannon heaved above their heads, as the rope then yanked him and Eve up. John dashed forth.

"Evelyn!" he shouted, now the marines reacting as Jack and Eve reached the beam, them then starting to swing around it through the air.

Eve could not do nothing but grab Jack's clothes, not sure should she laugh for this ridiculous plan of escape or feel horrified as she was swinging around in the air with a complete idiot. With widened eyes she grasped the man's torso, seeing the ships and the fortress whirl past her sight as they swung, Jack then letting out a shout after a couple of circles.

"No! You cannot shoot!" John exclaimed, dashing to James as saw his men lifted their rifles, aiming at the swinging pirate.

"He's right, guns down men! Mrs. Crooke cannot be harmed!" he agreed, but it was too late, the soldiers starting to fire making both him and John freeze.

"Cease fire! Cease fire now!" James shouted but for nothing, his voice not been heard over the bangs.

Jack let out another yell as the bullets started to craze at him and Eve, Eve sending annoyed glare down at the men but at the same time felt horror, just praying the shots would not hit as she heard both John and James' voices shouting the marines to stop.

John was staring at Eve in horror, as well praying that she would not be shot, lifting Jason up with his arms who had now awakened and started to cry for fright. But then he noticed two marines by his side, one of them shooting his eyes closed and other not even looking where he was pointing. With widened eyes John snatched the weapons from them, giving them a harsh glare as they turned confused to him. But then Jack got his legs on another beam, stopping his and Eve's senseless spinning.

Eve's thoughts were still spinning as she only felt Jack grab her waist again, her not being able to do nothing even now as he swung the chains now in blink of an eye over the rope leading down to the pier, James' voice shouting behind them and ordering his men to follow. Eve shook her head, as Jack suddenly grabbed her hand, making it grasp the other side of the chain.

"Hold that!" he said, not leaving Eve much choice as he then jumped forward, them next gliding through the air hanging from the new rope, Eve not being sure either now was that either mad or some sort of clever. But still she just prayed again to survive as heard the clomp of the marine's boots, them hurrying on the pier at their heels.

"Can you run?" Jack's voice then exclaimed, snapping Eve out of her daze and she gave him a confused look. She frowned.

"What?!" she stated. But didn't get an answer as Jack then yanked the chain out of her hands, them now falling on the deck.

Immediately Jack pulled her with him, them now running away from the pier and the harbor. And as they reached a bridge little farther away, Eve turning her head to look toward the docks she saw the marines lift their muskets, quick terror taking hold of her but then they were shot at, both of them crouching as much as they could in middle of the run. But Eve then stopped, making Jack yank back and Eve kicked him, making him let go.

Eve let out a sigh and ducked, about to creep to safety. But Jack made irritated face and grabbed her once more. Eve gave him a murderous glare as he forced her with him, bullets still whizzing around them.

"Let go of me you _maldito pendejo_!" Eve shouted, trying to now get off him. But Jack's hold held tight, him still forcing her to run after himself away from the docks, Eve though giving him quick amused glance due his weird, amusing running style as two passing people as well had to duck for not to get shot.

"For some reason I think now I am talking with the real Mrs. Crooke!" Jack commented, but didn't look at Eve as they ran for their lives, well Jack ran from imprisonment and hanging as Eve only tried not to be killed in the process. Eve glared at him, trying to yank free.

"What do you want of me?!" she demanded furious, irritated. She then saw Jack grin slightly.

"You my love, are a reassurance. A hostage so to say, and I am sorry for this as my plan never was to make you one", Jack answered. "I could've taken that other bonnie belle too if it were. But on the second thought this might not be so bad. You are, after all, more my type…"

Eve sent a widen eyed look at Jack, seeing his smirk as they then turned a corner. But Eve then noticed a plank on a barrel and as she had not better weapon to use, she grabbed it, hitting it on Jack's face. Jack came to an abrupt stop letting out a moan, Eve now smirking satisfied as he let go of her, holding his nose. Jack gave Eve a bewildered look but she then turned, about to escape. But this time Jack actually grabbed her long hair opened from the couffire, jerking her back as his arm locked again around her waist securely to keep her still. Feeling throbbing pain in her scalp Eve shot daggers at Jack with her light eyes which were only ice, him giving her as annoyed look back until then dragged her with him.

"Come, come, if you are nice, I will be", he stated, hurrying again forward. Eve elbowed him hard.

"Do _not_ touch my hair!" she hissed, eventually Jack grinning.

"Couldn't resist love. You have one of the longest and silkiest I've ever seen. Rather felt…"

Eve let out a defeated sigh, turning away from Jack's rum stinking breath and his irritating grin. Pirates. On the second thought, she might not have missed her old life so much. And this man, Jack Sparrow, was the proof of it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack dragged Eve with him, them circling around and sneaking behind every hiding place possible, as soon the whole town was filled with red coated navy officers looking for the escaped pirate. Though Eve was not much of a screaming character, as she didn't understand why women had such a need to embarrass themselves, she was about to call for help every time nearest patrol hit in her eyes. But probably seeing that coming Jack always took her away from the patrols, not letting her reveal them. So Eve kept on sending glares at the pirate as they lurked around the streets.

And now they reached another street, hurrying down low steps leading there from the door opening they had emerged, which seemed empty except one woman and a man standing their backs to them doing their chores. Jack frowned in irritation, but then the commotion and marching steps of the soldiers running behind them took his attention.

Eve turned, about to scream. But in a blink of an eye Jack then finally landed his filthy hand over her mouth, Eve frowning for irritation and she fought back furiously as Jack now dragged her to the side of the street, them hiding behind a statue which was located into a cavity on the wall. Eve tried to kick Jack, him giving her annoyed look hushing her, but he then tensed as now the patrol they had heard hurried out of the door opening, another group running from the other direction.

"Search up the stairs!" one of them shouted, running steps filling the air as eventually Eve sighed, giving up as no matter how much she struggled she could not get free. Jack's hold was too strong.

"Look lively men!"

Eve now glanced to her left and she saw a sign hanging there. There was J. Brown's blacksmith shop at that spot. Eve then had a realization. Will. William Turner. If she could just make that pirate enter the blacksmith shop, she could either have Will's help or she would be able to have a weapon, as no doubt there were swords in the shop.

But Eve's attention was then drawn to Jack who pulled his word from the statue's hand, where he had placed it to blend into the surroundings Eve guessed, and now stepped out his hand still on Eve's lips. Eve felt irritation and then with no any feelings of remorse she bit Jack, him cursing out loud and finally she was freed from his sticky, alcohol and dirt consumed fingers which Eve did not want to know or even think about where they had been before that moment.

"Why the bloody hell was that for?!" Jack questioned, looking at Eve bewildered and then at his finger. "I did nothing to deserve that!"

"Oh, so you just kidnapped a Countess on a whim?" Eve asked mockingly smiling, which then turned into glare when she spit the bad taste out of her mouth. Jack glared back and now Eve twitched as he pulled out his pistol, loaded it and pointed it at Eve irritated.

"Enough is enough my love", he said. "You've got spirit, I admit. And I like that, I truly do. You're not any regular noble missy. But if it makes you feel better, we can always say it was you who joined me rather than me kidnapping you as it was not my original plan."

Eve stared at him in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense!" she scoffed, Jack shrugging.

"The world never does."

But then Jack saw a running patrol behind Eve's back and made a grimace. And Eve's plan achieved quite well without her even trying to trick the man inside the blacksmith shop, as he then opened the door, shoving Eve inside in a flash. Eve nearly tripped and fell forward, but who else's than Jack's sturdy hand was there to take a hold of her as he closed the door behind them, both of them now glancing around.

Eve hit her knee on the cart which rested right in front of her at the left side of the room, her cursing. There was a fireplace situated at the end of the actual workspace, the shop continuing farther inside past it. But there was no one. Only a donkey stood at the right side of the room, beside a wheel it spun.

Eve sighed in defeat. Great, now when she would've actually needed a saving knight men weren't around! Or rather _he_ wasn't… Peaches… Jack then gave Eve a thoughtful look.

"By any chance… Do you know how to get these off?" he questioned, lifting his manacles remarkably. Eve gave him a tired brow-lifting.

"Do I look like I work here?" she asked mocking, smiling at Jack. He just then narrowed his eyes and grabbed her, pulling her with him as hurried to the table which contained all kinds of tools, placing his hat on it as took a hold of a hammer.

But then a sound of something falling made both of them gasp and they turned, Eve seeing now elderly man slouched on a chair snoring, passed out she reckoned due the immense stench of alcohol she was now able to feel coming from him and the object on the floor, being indeed empty rum bottle which had fallen from his hands. Due the apron he wore she concluded him to be the owner, Mr. Brown. But then she just spent the following moment for judgmental staring. Really? That man was already drunk at that time of the day, _and_ in middle of work? Christ… It's like she never left Tortuga after all.

Automatically Jack's hand then pulled Eve with him as he slowly, carefully crept toward the sleeping man at the end of the shop, staring at him measuring. Eve gave him a lifted brow.

"What are you so careful about? For my utmost misfortune as a damsel in obvious distress that man's lights are completely out", she stated matter-of-factly, pointing at presumed Mr. Brown.

Jack ignored her though, Eve shaking her head as he now stopped beside the man, leaning closer and tapped him on his chest, then jumping back a little as the man's head moved, him letting out a sleepy moan. But he did not wake up.

Eve lifted another remarkable eyebrow at Jack. "See? You men should listen to us women more often", she stated, Jack looking wondering as they then turned about to walk back away from the stinking man. But Eve then gasped for fright as Jack's sudden voice let out a shout, him whipping around to gaze at the drunk man once more to make sure he was asleep. And he was, not even flinching.

Eve now tilted her head at the pirate bored. "You're done?" she asked, starting to walk away. "Because would you hurry up and get yourself free and steal yourself a boat to leave this town, because I would like very much to be rid of you and your senselessness. Though I wonder can you even escape the harbor without being caught again…"

"Whatever you mean love?" Jack asked, now returning to the anvil, placing his shackles on it and lifted the hammer.

Eve noticed the weapons at the wheel and she strode forward, patting the donkey while passed it and climbed in front of the holders, pulling out one of the blades. Smile came on her lips as she immediately recognized by whose hands it had been made, her then admiring it for a moment.

"I've known you only an hour or so, Mr. Sparrow…" Eve started.

"Still captain, Evie dear", Jack interrupted, Eve narrowing her eyes to this new nickname, as he then waved toward the weapon and then at his pistol. "Hope you're not planning on using that", he added. Eve sighed and put the sword back.

"Either way, as I shall not be stupid enough to call a shipless man a captain", she said, making Jack frown for irritation as she stepped back to the wide space of the room, glancing around. "But my point was that you don't strike quite a planner to me, _Jack_. The stuff you just did including my involvement into your little escape is not that logical."

"You involved yourself love, do not blame me for it", Jack said, now finally starting to hack the manacles with the hammer. Eve rolled her eyes.

"You did say I was a reassurance, remember?" she questioned.

"Now you are, as you so eagerly volunteered to become one", Jack responded.

"I did not. I was about to cut your neck if I remember correctly."

"Indeed, so the one being angry should be me, now shouldn't I? Still I am not pointing at you with anything."

Eve turned around to gaze at the pirate bored, following his useless try to break the chains. But she wasn't going to tell him that. To that she smiled to herself.

"I saw you arrive this morning", Eve then said after a pause, now even looking at bit interested. Jack lifted his brows.

"Did you? Well sorry love. I did not see you", he stated. Eve made an eye-roll.

"What are you doing here in Port Royal, the most pirate secure town in whole Caribbean with such a petty little boat as the one which sunk?" Eve then asked. Jack's hands paused as he cringed. But then he gave her a smirk.

"Not so secure love", he disagreed, pointing at himself. "I got in. And escaped."

"By taking not one but two women as hostages and blackmailing with their lives? Well I admit that is what most pirates do, but that is just it. It's rather quite simple and ordinary and not very clever…"

Jack shrugged. "Time and tide love."

Jack then continued pounding his manacles. And after examining him for a moment Eve looked away, sighed and leant against a table. She looked at her underdress and sighed even deeper. She had never been afraid of getting dirty, but the white underdress was all covered with dust and mud. Great. The consistent pounding continued for five minutes more, stopping at some time for Jack cursing and furious yanking as he tried to break the metal rounding his wrists. But then as he as well was minding his own business and thinking, he then turned to observe Eve who too nearly ignored the pirate she considered close to an idiot.

"As here we are the two of us on a run of law…" he then started, Eve lifting up a finger.

"No. You are. There is no we, _comprende_?" she responded. Jack rolled his eyes and lifted the hammer.

"Whatever you want love! But all the same, as here we are in hiding, I have been thinking and reached a certain conclusion…." he answered. Eve straightened and stared at the ceiling bored.

"Oh? Please, I'd wish you to keep all your crazy plans and the lot to yourself, as our acquaintance shall be rather short and regrettable", she noted. Jack looked now confused.

"What is it you find to hate me so much for?" he questioned. Eve turned around.

"You know. I've told you. But the real problem which even you cannot avoid, is that you are a man", Eve answered. "And you as many men have certain tendencies that I have come to question being God's momentary miscalculation while creating you."

"You throw those biblical quotes often, Eve of Eden?" Jack answered nonchalantly as eyed at the hammer, thinking the problem was in it. Eve made a tired smile coming closer.

"I'm amused", she stated. Jack smiled.

"Finally something else from you than a typical contempt and judgment", he stated. Eve narrowed her eyes.

"At least God made some right choices while creating a woman."

"For that I might disagree, but I did not make out my thoughts to discuss about religion with you, love. Or which properties of a woman I have come to appreciate much."

Eve didn't say anything to that but just leant on the other table and crossed her arms, waiting Jack to continue though she rather would have heard him be silent and be over with this kidnapping. Jack scrutinized the hammer for a minute until lifted it, hacking it once on the chains making no damage, sighed and then turned to eye at Eve looking thoughtful. Eve saw he pondered something and his rather remarkable expression in his eyes made her uncomfortable. He then tilted his head backwards and pointed the hammer at her. At her medallion.

"_That_ is rather pretty little dongle", he then started mysteriously, meeting Eves gaze. "I only wonder who you got it from?"

Eve was silent for a moment. Examining the pirate. Her left eyebrow rose. "What of it? It's an emerald among many. If you wish to steal it I do not understand any other reason why you would want to know of it", she answered. Jack lifted his fingers.

"Aah. But this time my interest is strictly academic", he answered. Eve's other brow rose.

"My mother gave it to me. Years ago", she said. She then saw Jack's thoughtful face turn into victorious and the grin which spread on his lips made her suspicious again. She frowned imperceptibly as she exchanged that stare with this pirate she had seen the first time this morning. Which was why she next was more confused that she would have wanted to be in that situation.

"I figured as much", Jack stated, then nodding toward the jewel. "It is indeed, very beautiful stone. And very valuable no doubt, not only because of its value when it comes to be considered a treasure to pirates like me. You see love, what I came across during my rather deep pondering… was that you are neither any normal noble woman of upper class or any ordinary hostage, are you?"

* * *

**maldito pendejo= (cursed bastard), _comprende (do you understand)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own only Eve, John and my other Oc's, as I also own my additions to the original plot. I do not own the original POTC.**

* * *

**Philosophizing with a pirate**

Eve froze, but hold up her poker face. She didn't say anything in response to Jack's claim, but wanted to squirm under his so intense stare as he probably tried to make her crack. Reveal his words to have hit a mark of some kind. She tilted her head, looked to the side but said still nothing. Just kept a thoughtful look on her face as Jack was waiting for some reaction. But he got disappointed as none was coming. Though Eve knew perfectly well what he was implying to.

"Let's look at it this way", Jack then continued standing up, coming closer. "I knew your mother. Or rather did not as I have never met her, but I reckon there are not many sailors who have not heard her name. And she died."

"Did she?" Eve stated, looking at Jack indifferent. Jack smiled at her.

"She did, or that is what rumors say. It has been years when she seized to exist. And she was one of the most beautiful and alluring female creatures to have lived I hear. A goddess", Jack still continued. Eve lifted a brow.

"Was she?" she asked again nonchalant.

"She was", Jack stated, stepping closer again. "Her name was Iredés. Goddess of nature. And she had a daughter. A Daughter who took her powers during birth…"

Eve said nothing, just stared forward as Jack stopped next to her, leaning closer grinning.

"That daughter… is you, my love. You carry it with you like you said. The medallion your mother left to you. The key to your powers you took from her", he continued, but he then made Eve flinch as his hand swept her now dried hair away from her neck. But as Jack gazed at it, Eve saw real confusion in his eyes. Eve smiled, stepping away.

"That is crazy", she said. "If I were this daughter of a nature goddess, I should be carrying a mark on my skin. And I am not."

"Yes well, rather unexpected turn of events I admit", Jack said half to himself, but then he recalled something. "Very well then love. Pretend ignorant. But I as well know for fact that you are no noble as you exhibit yourself as."

Eve turned around again, but now she was not amused but looked rather angry. "Oh?"

"Your little play you kept on with your husband must be rather good, as no one has noticed your covered being. Or it is quite odd that even concluding by your rather implying last name _Mrs. Crooke_, no one hasn't smelled a fish so far", Jack kept on talking. "But I know otherwise. First, if you were one of those spoiled rich lasses, you my love, would not be so skilled when it comes to holding a weapon or saying treaths to such scoundrel as you referred me as. And you don't strike me as one holding a fan and stay contained in the manner of etiquette and rules of society…"

Jack now stopped again before Eve and she saw him eye at her middle torso. He lifted a brow. "Not wearing a corset, are ye?" he asked, looking completely innocent. Eve's eyes flashed and she tried to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around with a casual swing as himself he sat back down, taking the hammer in his hand again.

"And as a delicate lady, you my love would not have such tendency to violence", he added. "So simply put, it is as impossible for you to have been born into a rich house as me being the king of England, whoever he might be."

"That is an interesting story, Mr. Sparrow", Eve stated. "But why should I either deny or sign this ridiculous accusation? You have not given me real evidence to base your ponderings."

"Right you are love", Jack agreed. He slouched in his chair, eyeing at Eve again. "From your fleeting hint of accent and your skill in speaking Spanish it is obvious you are Hispanic, spite your eyes which tell a different story. Your mother's eyes no doubt", Jack started again, Eve not agreeing. But she lifted her jaw as listened. "Rumor has it that a certain pirate captain, the first Pirate King of the Brethren Court had a fling with a certain creature of supernatural, your mother Iredés. And as a result, Alacrán de muerte, the most fearsome of all wanted pirates had a child. A daughter. Half breed daughter, having the powers of unnatural. You my love, are that daughter. And I must say you look very much like your mother. The most beautiful soul in all waters around the world…"

Eve turned sharply and stared at Jack. But he got his confirmation and smirked, straightening. Eve still said nothing, just exchanged another stare with this pirate until closed her eyes. He knew. Then would it matter? She had no point of denying it… She sighed.

"I am not what you claim I am", she said after a moment, making Jack frown for suspicion. Eve pointed her neck. "I don't carry the mark anymore. I am now human. I have lost my powers and left that life behind me, just s I wished when I married."

"Yes well. My point was made. I know, what you are, Mrs. Evelyn, or rather what you _were_", Jack said. Eve tilted her head.

"Fine. I am daughter of Alacrán de muerte and ex half goddess. But what of it?" Eve asked. But then as she saw Jack's smile she realized, her eyes narrowing. "Was that the _real_ reason why you took me as hostage?" she asked tensely.

"I've heard a lot of stories about you love", Jack answered glancing at Eve. "And now when my fortune has brought me together with you, I couldn't resist."

Eve wanted to kill him. But though she considered of snatching that hammer from the man and using it for a moment, she hold it in, as just was satisfied to glare at him. But then Jack gave her a thoughtful look.

"What I do not understand however… is why", he said. Eve looked confused too.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why you left all that behind. Your life as a pirate. Gave up your powers. Why?" Jack asked, now eyeing at Eve first time interested, confused even maybe. Eve was surprised, but then forgot her irritation and frustration for a moment as a gentle smile spread on her lips.

"I fell in love", she stated simply. Jack looked somewhat dumbfounded. But Eve then sighed and rolled her eyes, as he directed a questionable look toward her.

"My husband and I met when I was still in possession of my powers and I lived alone on a small island. Hiding from the pirates who were after my power. John was sent to arrest me, but so it happened that we fell in love. He helped me to be freed from those pirates and my curse, making me human like him. And I married and made a family. There, my life in a nutshell for you, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack was thoughtful one moment more not answering, until nodded simply, turning away. "Jack", he then stated. It was Eve's turn to look questionable as Jack only got frustrated. "As you don't seem to comprehend in that rather smart head of yours me being a captain, I want you to call me Jack. That Mr. Sparrow business is quite annoying", he specified. Eve lifted her brows.

"A-ha."

There was a break in the conversation. But it was again Jack who broke it, as Eve really had nothing to say to him.

"That is very interesting!" he stated, once again swinging at the chains. Eve hold back an urge to let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes, turning again reluctantly. Jack gave her a glance. "To choose love when it comes to a choice between freedom of a pirate and the strained life of a Mrs. Well, I hope that sod of yours you've gotten into the same boat with is handsome enough. Though you should've chosen a man with more less obvious last name, if you wish to stay in your character."

"I did not choose the name", Eve answered bored. Jack grinned.

"That is a lie, dear missy. You just said you did! By wearing that ring you are doing it and became the wife of a literal rogue", he answered. Now Eve did let out a frustrated sigh, slamming her hand on the anvil, startling the pirate who gave her sudden questionable look. She gave him direct stare back.

"Look, are you going to babble the whole time instead of getting out of those chains? Because personally, I'd appreciate a conversing company from someone more civilized than you, Jack. So as it is that I don't like you and you don't like me, maybe you could just not try to make any conversation", she suggested, at the end making a fake smile. Jack tilted his head, examining her.

"You are wrong. I like ye very much", Jack said, Eve frowning and she leant back tilting her head, her left eyebrow rising. She shook her head, Jack as well tilting her head. "This is more conversation I've had with a woman in my life! Usually the activities are directed completely to the other direction…"

Now Eve didn't hold back and didn't prevent herself of grabbing the nearest object and swung it at this lecher of a pirate. And the object happened to be only his hat, which she was sorry for. She'd preferred something more heavy and dangerous. Jack glared at her.

"Bloody hell woman!" he exclaimed, standing. "You keep those frail little hands of yers away, or do I have to tie them to prevent such acts?"

Eve threw the hat on the table noncaring, squinting. "My line, Mister! You keep your dirty little comments with yourself, or do I have to silence you for good with these frail hands of mine?! Well Jack?"

Jack grinned. "And what would they achieve if this threat of yours would come to reality?" he asked challenging. "You can indeed silence me love. But to that you would need completely other body part…"

This time Eve snapped, landing a direct hit on Jack's jaw. And it was so hard he fell over, making a summersault as crashed against a wooden pillar next to the donkey. He looked quite bewildered, trying to put the pieces together of what had just undoubtedly happened as Eve glanced toward Mr. Brown. But of course he was still out of it. Eve sighed tired as cracked her knuckles, Jack now standing up. His stare was dumbfounded, his eyes wide until Eve saw his expression turn irritated. Eve only grinned at him smugly.

"You would never believe what kind of strength you build doing embroidery!" she mocked, Jack freezing until he narrowed his eyes, coming closer. Eve now waved toward the hammer on the floor, making next Jack freeze again. But her following words fired even greater irritation in him.

Jack now straightened as took another steps toward Eve after recovering from his humiliating realization. He smiled, but it wasn't amused smile. "You should watch your words, missy", he said threateningly. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"I certainly am not afraid of a rum sipping, self-serving, lecherous fool of a wannabe Casanova like you", Eve answered, taking a step toward him. "Not even if you were a _real_ captain."

Eve smiled satisfied as saw the twitch of Jack's upper lip. He was irritated. Annoyed out of his wits. He still forced a grin on his face as stopped before Eve, who then answered his gaze with a hard gaze.

"I am indeed, a true captain", he started. "And I appreciate your intelligence love, of putting together such depictive adjectives of many number fitting to my description", he continued, Eve frowning slightly. But she then leant back a little as Jack leant forward, his face only two inches away from her face

Jack's face was not amused any longer and his expression made Eve suspect something. Smell of the said rum flew in her nose as she stared at Jack, he staring back at her. Eve hold his gaze, making him ignorant of her hands which now were free to do what they wanted when his fuming attention was captivated by her light blue eyes. Jack's determination was faltered, as he suddenly took in the clear signs of attractiveness of the same the most beautiful female creature he had named Eve as. Eve noticed this and lifted a brow.

"What now, our captain was silenced? I only wonder by what bodypart, as I have used none", she teased. Jack said nothing, but opened his mouth to speak, clearly pondering his options and reason should he try his luck. But it was ruined as Eve then snatched his pistol, shoving him away and loaded the gun, holding it right against his cheek.

"Alright, enough with this farce!" Eve stated, straightening her back. "I have silenced you now, haven't I? I know there is only one bullet in this pistol, but shot in a right spot in your body I am sure it shall do some damage. And trust me, I _know_ how to make damage. So better shut your trap and listen to the woman holding the gun!"

"Regrettably I cannot do that", Jack answered. "As you said, conversation is overrated. I prefer suit the action to the word, and have listened to you long enough."

Eve was then surprised as Jack pulled a knife from his belt and threw it up to the ceiling, Eve glancing after it confused. But the true manner of the situation came to her then as bags of coal hold up by a net fell down, making her fall backwards, Eve's lower torso being stuck under them. The pistol had dropped from her hand and Jack now took it back, smirking as was now pointing at Eve with it. Eve made a fake smile and tapped the bags.

"_This_ is the gentleman you referred yourself as?" she questioned, pointing at Jack, voice full of sarcasm. Jack tilted his pistol.

"I tried love. Have my flaws as everyone does."

"Don't tell me."

"Now!" Jack stated, stepped over one of the bags and extended his other shackled hand toward her. "Stop being troublesome and act, love. We'll be both out of this quicker if you stop bothering me."

Eve measured Jack for a moment, before took his hand for him to lift her up. But she took Jack by surprise as suddenly swung one of the bags at him, Jack loosing his balance so that Eve could jump past him, reaching toward the hammer. But a click of a safety and a barrel on her head made Eve freeze.

"There's only one way I can deal with lasses like you", Jack stated, voice again full of irritation. Eve sighed and straightened, about to turn. But she didn't have to as Jack whipped her around, starting to drag her forward. Eve struggled.

"What the hell? Let go of me!" she commanded. Jack was nonchalant.

"I won't. You kept being a bother. So you get what is coming for you", he answered. Eve fought back, glaring.

"Release me you son of a…!" she started, Jack lifting the pistol.

"Stop it there", he stated, still pulling her toward the farthest corner near the door. Eve didn't care.

_"Pendejo!"_ she accused.

"Old news. Someone else has also called me that!"

_"Descraciado!"_

Jack tilted his head thoughtful, not reacting.

_"Maldito gilí! Idioto! Cobarde!"_ Eve continued the list, then finally wiggling out of Jack's hold.

Jack now reacted by sending her a glare and now grabbed her, pulling her to him and heaved Eve on his shoulder, making grimaces as she of course didn't put up with it easily. But fought back kicking and hitting him, cursing like ladies often did in Spanish. He sighed, thinking Eve being a woman with most temper and pure Latin blood in her, like some other woman of same caliber he had known. She would have acted just the same, calling him names to the end of the earth while cracking his ribs.

Eve let out a new list of names and curses until suddenly Jack dropped her to a chair, situated on a higher ledge beside the wall, immediately taking out a rope he had seen been placed to hang from a hook and bound her against the backrest, Eve's eyes widening. She gave Jack dangerous look.

"Untie me", she commanded, Jack not reacting. Eve fumed. "Untie me. _Now_, Mr. Sparrow!"

"You forgot the captain again, love", Jack only stated as was finished with the knots, now rounding to face Eve from the front. He enjoyed her fury, seeing her tug the binds irritated. Eve glared at him as he put away the pistol again. "Now, shall you sit there quiet or do you need to be silenced? Personally I don't like tying women up. The least gagging them."

"I'd say you rather enjoy this", Eve stated. "Your eyes, Jack, are telling a different story. You enjoy my distress, don't you?"

Jack seemed thoughtful. "Well, now when you ask and cannot be throwing or pointing things at me", he said, hint of smile tugging his lips. "It is quite enjoyable to see I have taken the better of a Goddess."

Jack now jumped down the stairs, about to return back to work taking the hammer. But Eve's mocking comment made him freeze.

"Oh, and it has slipped from my mind…" Eve started, as if innocent, clear sarcasm still reflecting from her tone. "…But your useless banging with the hammer is… well, useless in a manner of the words. You hell won't get out of those chains with one petty hammer. Just thought of telling it to you after all the effort you have put on breaking them. Too bad. Maybe you are luckier next time, if you manage to escape again after the soldiers have found you here due the time you have wasted… Not to talk about my rogue husband, from whose grasp you won't converse yourself out of."

Jack pretended to ignore her, though he of course was irritated once more. But still he walked back to the anvil, sat down and took the hammer like so many times before, starting to pound the chains even more resolutely as if to prove Eve's mock wrong. But as he didn't make any progress even now, Eve only smirked at him, relaxing for a moment in her chair. Jack instead just lifted his hands with a grimace of frustration on his face as stood, next rattling the shackles forcefully, as if it would've miraculously broken them.

"That is even more pointless", Eve noted, not being able to resist of annoying the pirate, earning a quick glare to her direction. But Eve wasn't finished.

"Tell me am I just imagining things, or are you quite in fact ridiculous by nature? Or are you doing and exception with me, Jack? Because during my pondering after following your actions from close range, I say your success is truly based on dumb's luck more than skill", she continued. Jack looked away, trying not to listen. Eve saw her way working and got encouragement.

"I have also been thinking how such a success of a sea rat as yourself has come to lose your ship? Because the reason why I cannot believe you to be in charge of any vessel, is that a true captain would never lose his ship. And here you are, shipless and walking around pretending otherwise. You are only making yourself ridiculous as I said."

This time Jack snapped. He now yanked his pistol out one more time furious, his eyes wide as he stood his back to Eve, who was eyeing at him in satisfaction when he spent a couple of seconds pondering should he shoot this irritating woman or not. But even in his sudden anger, coming to the conclusion not to waste his only bullet, Jack then only whipped around and pulled one of his belts off, leaping to Eve. And before she could do anything to stop him he had gagged her with it, Eve glaring at him and mumbling furious herself against the bad tasting leather. Jack tilted his head.

"That shall teach you to be quiet", he stated, Eve glaring at him as he then turned around again.

Well, her plan of annoying him and getting him close had worked. But not in a way she had meant it. Eve mumbled more and sent air kick after him, yanking against the chair. But Jack was already too far. And then after he stood there for a moment of thinking, his gaze first hit on the turning wheels at the ceiling, before his dark brown eyes dropped to the donkey standing still, attached to the device.

Eve frowned for confusion as he obviously calculated something, then walking back to the anvil, taking out a rod from the fireplace which tip shone bright red, Jack eyeing at it thoughtful. Until Eve flinched as saw him stick the tip on the poor animal's bottom, the donkey letting out a yelp and startled it started to walk the circle, switching on the device. Eve mumbled something about animal abuse through the gag with another air kick. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Not only a feminist, but an animal activist as well!" Jack stated to himself sarcastic, but his expression was bored. "How is there any man who can stand her enough to marry her?"

Jack then only sent Eve a grin and swung the rod in his hand once, returning it back to the fireplace. Next he hurried to place the chains of his manacles hanging onto one wheel's teeth, making his way along it until the chains finally snapped in two after another wheel crushed them, the pressure weakening the metal and making it give in.

Jack looked satisfied as he gazed at the broken shackles. But then both he and Eve froze as they heard clatter from the door. Eve's face brightened. William had returned! Yes, now only he had to take care of Jack…

Eve frowned as saw Jack glance around in haste searching a place to hide. But not finding one before being discovered, he leapt back up to tied Eve and crouched beside her, the door opening and Jack's pistol's barrel pointing at Eve's jaw. Eve rolled her eyes, but was then only forced to follow silent without a mumble against, as William Turner walked inside the shop. Coming from town to continue work.

* * *

**Rough translations;**

**pendejo (bastard), descraciado (miserable), maldito gilí (fucking moron)_, _idioto (idiot), cobarde (coward). **


End file.
